Big Time Valentine's Day
by LittleMonkeyDog
Summary: Camille is preparing a romantic Valentine's dinner for her boyfriend. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Valentine's Day**

**A/N:** I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters mentioned.

**Intro**: **Logan and Camille have been going steady for some time now. They couldn't be happier! Today is Valentine's Day and Camille has invited her boyfriend over for a nice romantic dinner. She has planned everything carefully for some time now and is really excited. **

**What could possibly go wrong …**

CHAPTER ONE

Camille had been in the kitchen almost the entire day to prepare the perfect meal and perfect romantic atmosphere for her Valentine's dinner with the love of her life. She was really excited! Camille and Logan had finally admitted their true feelings for one another and had been going steady for some time. Camille had been daydreaming about their future for a while now. She had finally made it as an actress. It had taken her a while to get there, but now she had a leading role in a very important TV show. Logan couldn't be more proud of her. About a year ago, her father had decided she was old enough to live on her own and he had moved back to Connecticut. Although Camille thoroughly enjoyed having her own place, she kept on dreaming about living together with her one true love. Logan was still a part of the band and still lived with his friends in apartment 2J. They were super famous and played concerts all over the world. Meanwhile he had started college and was studying medicine. It was tough sometimes to combine both jobs, but as usual he managed to pull it off. He had always been an A-student and still was top of his class. Camille couldn't be more proud of him. She knew he was exhausted after his exams and she really wanted to surprise him on Valentine's Day. So she had ended up inviting him over for a nice romantic dinner and had been slaving over it the entire day. But it was all worth it in the end! She was finally going to ask her Logan to move in with her. Camille couldn't help but smile!

Exactly at 6 her doorbell rang. Camille ran to open her door. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress which she knew Logan loved.

"Hey you," she said smiling.

"Hey you," he replied.

He was wearing a button down shirt, a tie, a sweater vest and skinny jeans. His hair was gelled up perfectly as usual. He had his hands behind his back.

"This is for you, my lady," he said in perfect British English and presented her a dozen red roses.

"Logan, they're beautiful," she yelled.

"No, you are," he said softly.

Camille blushed. "And you're so handsome," she said.

It was Logan's turn to blush. Camille gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and took his hand in hers. He followed her to the dining room and she put the flowers in a vase.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked her softly.

"No, I have everything under control. Just sit down and relax for a change," she said softly and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead. "You have been slaving way too much lately with your exams and the band. You need to relax for a change!"

Logan nodded and smiled.

Camille disappeared in her kitchen and re-appeared moments later with her starter.

"What are we having, my dear," Logan teased.

"Smoked salmon on toast," she said.

"It looks delicious," Logan said.

They enjoyed each other's company and ate their starter.

"So, how was it?" Camille asked him. She had to admit she was a little nervous.

"It really was very good," Logan said. "You know how much of a foodie I am, right. This really was so good. I especially liked the combination with the creamy herb cheese."

Camille smiled.

"This is just the beginning," she said teasingly.

"Planning on seducing me with food?" he answered playfully. "Well, I think it just might work. I feel relaxed already."

"Good," Camille smirked. "I do hope it will only get better." She disappeared into the kitchen once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She was getting very nervous now. She really wanted to make a very special dish for her boyfriend and she had been searching for weeks for the perfect recipe. It had taken her most of the day to prepare this delicious dish and she was about to serve it to Logan.

Camille put everything nicely onto the plates and went back over to the dining room. She handed Logan a plate and put her own plate down.

"It sure smells delicious already," Logan said. "What are we having?"

"Well, I know how much you like seafood, so I made you a special King prawn dish with devil sauce," Camille said. She was quite proud of herself!

"You're so sweet," Logan said. "Hmm … Can I have another glass of water?"

"Sure," Camille said smiling brightly. She was thrilled that her boyfriend liked her cooking. The evening had started out great and she hoped it would only get better!

Logan sighed and ran his hands through his raven hair. He was getting really nervous. Camille had so far prepared a wonderful meal for him and they were thoroughly enjoying one another's company. But how would he have to bring up the subject? He had no clue. He nervously put his hand in the pocket of his jeans. He still felt the little box in there and sighed in relieve.

Camille rushed out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"There you go," she said softly.

"Thanks, beautiful," he said. He did his utmost best to hide his nervousness, but Camille noticed his hands were shaking.

She had to admit she was nervous too.

They smiled at each other and started to eat.

"God, Camille this is really good," Logan said enjoying his meal.

"You really like it?" Camille asked.

"I do," Logan said. "What did you put in that sauce? I absolutely love it. It's spicy but not too spicy."

Camille laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry," she said smirking. "I am not going to give away the ingredients to this recipe. It was one I inherited from my Grandma. It's a family secret and you're not family."

"Yet," Logan replied smiling his dimples showing. "And you can't resist my cute dimples."

"I can and I will," Camille laughed.

They finished eating their main course and decided to wait for a while until they would start on dessert.

"Is it hot in here?" Logan asked all of a sudden. Drops of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Not really. Why?" Camille asked.

"Well, I'm definitely hot," he said taking of his sweater vest and loosening his tie. He was hoping this would do the trick, but it didn't work at all.

He tried to keep the conversation going, but felt like he would be passing out any moment. He was sweating even more and his stomach was doing very strange flip flops.

He shifted nervously on his chair as he felt bile creep up in his throat. The more he tried to swallow it down, the more he felt like throwing up.

Camille was in the middle of a story about her acting, when Logan shot up from his chair.

"Sorry, really need to use the bathroom, " he said nervously. He nearly ran to her bathroom and left his girlfriend completely confused.

Camille waited patiently for her boyfriend to return, but he seemed to stay in the bathroom for what seemed like hours. Camille was starting to get worried.

"Logie, are you alright?" she asked worriedly. He didn't answer her straight away and Camille decided to check on him. She found him on the floor almost hugging the toilet bowl throwing up. She rushed to his side.

"Logie, o my God! Are you okay?" she asked him. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick."

Logan couldn't even answer her. His whole body was convulsing and he kept on throwing up. He looked exhausted already. Camille softly massaged his shoulders.

"It's alright," she said softly. "I'm here for you."

Logan looked at her with tears in his eyes. His neat button down shirt was covered in puke and his perfectly gelled up hairdo looked a complete mess. He held his hand on his stomach.

"Hurts so much," he managed to croak before he had to throw up all over again.

Camille was starting to get worried. She didn't like Logan's color at all and the fact that he couldn't stop throwing up all together. She tried to calm him down, but his condition didn't improve one bit.

Logan was getting weaker and weaker by the minute as his body continued to convulse heavily. Camille had to support his body in order for him to sit up at the toilet.

"You're gonna be alright, Logie," she said.

All of a sudden he went limb in her arms.

"Logie? Logie?" She yelled. "Logan, come on. Answer me, will you."

But Logan had passed out in her arms. She gently tried to lower him to the floor. He seemed to be burning up, his breathing was shallow and his heart seemed to be racing in his chest.

Camille desperately tried not to cry and to think clearly. She needed to call for help. She ran over to pick up her cell phone from the kitchen table and called Kendall without hesitating.

"Hey, Camille, what's up?" Kendall asked picking up. "Is Logan bugging you already?"

"Kendall, please help," she cried into her phone. "He's unconscious and I don't know what to do."

Kendall explained they would be at Camille's straight away. He called James and Carlos and yelled for his mom. They all ran to apartment 4J and Kendall nearly burst through the door.

Camille opened the door. Tears were streaming down her face and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"We were having a lovely dinner. All of a sudden he said he needed to use the bathroom and it took like forever and so I went in there and he was puking his guts out," she explained sobbing. "He kept on puking and then he passed out."

The group ran towards the bathroom. Mrs. Knight was kneeling besides Logan's unconscious form and she also checked his temperature and his pulse.

"Kendall, call 911 now!" she exclaimed. "This is serious! Cami, what did you have for dinner?"

"We had King prawn with devil's sauce and Logie loved it," she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Waiting for the ambulance seemed to take forever. Logan had regained consciousness and had been back to throwing up violently. The poor boy literally had to use the toilet bowl to support his weight. Mrs. Knight was by his side the whole time trying to calm him down. She had ordered Kendall to grab a bag for Logan since he had to go to the hospital.

Camille was crying the entire time. She felt so bad for her boyfriend. Her romantic dinner had ended with him being this sick. She was terrified to say the least! Would they be alright ever again? She was not sure one bit. What if he dumped her? He couldn't. She loved him so much. She couldn't live without him. She needed him, she wanted him. He was her everything! She dreamt about their future together: living together or preferably being married, having kids, owning their own house, …

But her dreams looked crushed right now, when she saw her handsome boyfriend emptying his stomach once again. His body was convulsing all the time and he cried out in utter pain. He looked terribly ill.

"Hang in there, sweetie," Mrs. Knight told him while gently running a hand through his raven black hair. "Help is on the way!"

Camille felt like screaming on top of her lungs. She hid her face in her hands and cried her eyes out. James and Carlos who had been standing in her bathroom as well were by her side right away. James held her in his arms and let her cry hysterically. He had no clue how to comfort his friend's girlfriend.

"Hey, he's gonna be okay," he whispered gently. "Loges is one tough cookie! He may seem frail to you, but he can take a lot! Believe me! He had been injured a lot in hockey and he always made it. He'll be fine! Trust me!"

Kendall returned carrying an overnight back for Logan with some clean clothes in it and the paramedics. They rushed over to Logan straight away. The poor boy was still puking his guts out. A nurse checked his pulse and put her hand to his forehead to check his temperature.

"His pulse is weak and he's running a slight fever, so it seems," she said. "The poor boy is exhausted."

Mrs. Knight nodded her head.

"He hasn't stopped throwing up since we got here," she said worry obvious in her voice.

"We're taking him to the hospital," the doctor said. "Well check him out thoroughly over there. We'll put him on a stretcher and start an IV-line already. We would like you to come along with us. You are his mother, right?"

"Actually, I am his guardian," Jennifer Knight admitted. "His mother is back in Minnesota. But I'll gladly go with you. Boys, I want you to follow the ambulance, okay? And please bring Camille with you."

Kendall nodded. The paramedics put Logan onto the stretcher. He was drifting in and out of consciousness all the time. The doctor infected his arm and started the drip. The fluid was supposed to stop the vomiting. The paramedics rushed him to the ambulance followed by Mrs. Knight. Kendall grabbed the keys to their car and James grabbed Camille who was sobbing hysterically by now by the shoulders. Carlos all but ran to the elevator. The group arrived seconds later on the main floor of the Palm Woods. James and Carlos went outside with Camille, while Kendall got the car. The paramedics were still busy loading Logan's stretcher into the ambulance.

Camille noticed Logan had closed his eyes. The poor boy was dead tired! He looked a ghostly pale and his beautiful raven black hair was a mess. She felt so guilty. She was the reason he was feeling the way he was feeling. He was terribly sick and she caused it. She did it! He would probably break up with her and never want anything to do with her ever again. Her dreams were crushed. He would never be hers completely! He wouldn't move in with her, have kids with her, … She blew it. She finally blew it. Camille lost it at that very moment. She broke down and cried. She fell to her knees and cried hysterically. James and Carlos had no clue how to comfort her.

"Cami, he'll be alright," James tried. "Once he gets treated, he'll be just fine. Don't worry."

"Oh, James," she cried. "I did this to him. Me! I almost killed him. Maybe I did … He'll never ever speak to me again. I can't live without him."

"Camille, it's not your fault," Carlos tried. He looked like a sad puppy. He hated to see his friends in so much pain. "Logie knows that! He'll never blame you."

"Yes, he will," Camille cried. "He'll be super mad at me. He has every reason to be."

James and Carlos looked helplessly at one another. They were super glad Kendall arrived with the car. They helped Camille in the car and waited patiently for the ambulance to depart.

The paramedics closed the doors of the ambulance. The loud slapping sound of the doors closing caused Logan to open his eyes again.

"It's okay, sweetie," Mrs. Knight said. She held Logan's hand in hers. "We're taking you to the hospital. You'll be alright soon."

The nurse checked his temperature, pulse and blood pressure. Logan was too weak to protest.

"His breathing is shallow," the nurse said to Mrs. Knight. "We'll put him on oxygen to be safe."

She took the breathing mask and wanted to put it over Logan's mouth, but he pushed it away.

He tried to say something, but his voice was so weak nobody understood what he tried to say.

"Logan, you need to be on oxygen right now," the nurse told him. "It is very important."

Logan shook his head and tried to say something once more.

Mrs. Knight worriedly looked at the nurse.

"I think it's important to him," she said to the nurse. "I'll try and figure out what he wants to tell us."

Logan was getting a little restless now. Mrs. Knight tried to calm him down by stroking his raven black hair.

"It's okay, sweetie. Stop worrying," she said gently. "What is it you want to tell me." She leaned down towards Logan.

"Camille," he said weakly. "Sorry."

"Oh, sweetie. She'll be with you at the hospital. Don't you worry about that!" she said. You couldn't help getting sick and nobody is blaming her. It just happened. Now please, let these people treat you."

Logan gently nodded his head and the nurse put the oxygen mask over his mouth. Logan closed his eyes and fell asleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Logan was rushed to the hospital and the other boys and Camille followed the ambulance by car. Camille hadn't stopped crying. James desperately tried to comfort the girl, but failed every time. Carlos had tried cheering her up, but that didn't work either.

"Oh, please, Camille," James said nervously. "Stop crying. Logan maybe tiny and slim, but he sure as hell is a healthy young man. I'm pretty sure he'll be fighting this thing - whatever it is - that causes him to be sick. Hell, he hates being sick."

"But he looked so sick," she sobbed hysterically. "I've never seen him this pale before and he was exhausted from all the puking. Oh, God! I can never ever face him again. He'll never want to speak to me again and probably doesn't even want to be me friend anymore. I chased him away, James. I poisoned him and I chased him away for good. What if I killed him?" She burst out crying all over again.

"Cami, you haven't killed him," Kendall said soothingly behind the wheel. "I agree, he looked really sick. But he is in good hands now! The doctors will try to figure out what is going on and they'll fix him. Trust me, okay?"

"He's gonna hate me, Kendall," she sobbed again.

"No, Cami, he's not gonna hate you," Kendall said. "He is head over heels in love with you. He has been ever since the day you two first met. But leave it to our scared, pessimistic little Logie not to admit the truth. He was afraid you would turn him down. And we all know he's indecisive hence the all on and off thing, but he does love you. He loves you with all his heart!"

James and Carlos nodded their heads. Kendall was the only one who knew about Logan's big plans for the evening. He knew he would be very disappointed that he couldn't go through with it.

"Cami, we're almost at the hospital now," Kendall said. "Try and get a grip of yourself. I'm pretty sure they're going to turn Logan inside out and he'll be freaking out. He needs you to be there for him. We'll be there too, but he's gonna need you the most. Can you try and do that?"

Camille nodded her head and wiped her tears away.

The ambulance had arrived at the emergency room and Kendall parked the car on the parking lot. Everybody all but jumped out of the car. Kendall put his arm protectively around Camille's shoulders.

"It's gonna be fine," he said. "Trust me."

Camille let out a shaky breath and tried to calm herself down. Mama Knight stepped out of the ambulance and the paramedics wheeled Logan's stretcher inside the emergency room. Mrs. Knight followed them closely. The paramedics looked very serious and Logan was laying very still on the small stretcher.

"No," she whimpered while being pushed inside the emergency room by Kendall and her friends.

"Sweetie, he's just asleep," Mrs. Knight tried to calm her down. "The poor boy was exhausted from throwing up all the time and he has been put on oxygen. He'll sleep for a while now and the doctors are going to run all sorts of tests on him just to make sure."

"Can I see him," she said quietly.

"Sure, sweetie," Mrs. Knight said. She motioned for Camille to come over.

Mrs. Knight put her arms around the poor crying girl and took her towards Logan's examination room.

The nurses were busy undressing him in order to start running some of the tests.

"This is his girlfriend Camille," Mrs. Knight explained to the nurses. "She's really worried about him. Can she stay in the room with him too?"

"Off course," one of the young nurses said. "He might need some support when he wakes up. So, he's your boyfriend. How long have you been going together?"

"About two years," Camille said in a trembling voice.

"You must love him a whole lot," she said.

Camille nodded sadly. "He's so cute," she said with tears welling up in her eyes again.

Camille glanced at her boyfriend who was lying down on a hospital bed. She now noticed he was only in his navy blue boxer shorts and a blush appeared on her cheeks. She couldn't help but stare at his body. He was so handsome! He was very skinny, but also muscular. Although she had seen Logan shirtless before – and even more than just shirtless – she couldn't help but admire the sight before her very eyes. If things hadn't worked out the way they had, she would have been the one unbuttoning his neat button up shirt right now. She would have been lying in his strong arms and they would be making out by now. They would have very tenderly exchanged their "I love you's" and "I love you more's". They would for sure have spent a romantic night in bed making passionate love to one another. But not like this! The night was not supposed to end like this with Logan passed out in the emergency room. It was wrong, so very very wrong …


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Camille still couldn't stop looking at her boyfriend. He was still unconscious. One of the nurses started taking his temperature and his blood pressure. She was scribbling something down on some papers. She now gathered some stuff to start taking a blood sample. She gently disinfected Logan's arm and inserted the needle.

"He hates needles," Camille whispered, but Logan didn't even move an inch.

"I know he does, sweetie," Mrs. Knight said. "But he doesn't feel a thing right now. It will be fine."

The young nurse who was taking care of Logan felt sorry for Camille.

"I can't tell you much at this point," she said. "But he is running a temperature, his breathing is still shallow and his heart rate is very fast. I'm sure we'll know more after the results from his blood test come back." She smiled apologetically at both women.

A doctor now came running into the examination room.

"How is our patient doing?" he asked.

The nurse told him everything she knew. The doctor nodded and took his stethoscope to start examining Logan.

He ordered a heart monitor and started to examine Logan's stomach. Although he was still unconscious, he still reacted when the doctor examined his tummy.

"I don't like where this is going," he said.

He looked at Mrs. Knight and Camille and explained how he didn't like Logan's facial color at all and how he was worried about his tummy problems. Mrs. Knight was growing more and more worried by the minute and Camille was sobbing again.

The doctor decided on doing an ultrasound and his fears were confirmed. Logan's body was reacting heavily to whatever was going on and now his kidneys were threatening to fail.

"This is getting more and more serious," he explained. "We are going to move Logan to the intensive care unit immediately. He needs dialysis right now and he also needs to be monitored constantly. I'm very sorry!"

Camille couldn't take it anymore.

"Logan". She cried out his name in agony. Hot tears were streaming down her face. "You can't die. No. Please! I need you! I really do! I can't live without you. Please!"

Mrs. Knight was crying too. She loved Logan like her own son. She had known him since they were all in Kindergarten and his mom was one of her closest friends. She couldn't bare telling Joanna what was going on. Logan was the apple of his mother's eye. Her only son who also happened to be a genius.

"Please just calm down," the young nurse tried to sooth Camille. "We're doing the best we can to save him and help him."

"I did it!" She yelled. "I did this to him. It's my fault. I killed him!" She all but fainted …

The young nurse took her in her arms.

"What's your name again, sweetie?" she asked calmly while helping Camille to lay down on the cold floor of the examination room.

"Camille," she said sobbing.

"Don't think like that. His condition might be serious, but we're doing the best we can to help him. You need to focus on him getting all better again," she said. "Once he wakes up, he's gonna need you more than ever. He is in severe pain at the moment, but we need him conscious again. We need him to fight this infection. Do you understand me."

Camille nodded. She wiped away her tears and swallowed the lump that seemed to be stuck in her throat.

"Okay," she said trying to put up a brave face. "I'll be there for him."

The nurse motioned for Mrs. Knight to take her place at Camille's side. As soon as she was up to it, she was allowed to sit up again.

"We need to wake him up now," the nurse said softly. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Camille said. Her hands were shaking and she was super nervous.

The nurse and Mrs. Knight helped her up and she now stood beside Logan's bed side. The nurses forcefully slapped him in the face in order to get him to regain consciousness.

At first Logan didn't move at all. But as they continued to slap him hard, his body started to move away from the hand that was slapping him. He uncomfortably moved around on the small examination table shivering violently. He was breathing like he was hyperventilating. Finally, his eyes fluttered open. The pain in his stomach hit him straight away and he immediately curled in on himself. He let out an ear piercing cry!

Both women were crying all over again, while the nurses were trying to calm him down. His body was convulsing all over again.

"It's okay, Logan," the nurse said softly. "I know you're in a lot of pain right now."

But she couldn't get Logan to calm down. He seemed to be having a full blown panic attack.

Camille suddenly became brave and rushed to his side. Logan had closed his eyes in order to try and block out the pain, but nothing worked. She tenderly ran a hand through his raven black hair. Logan with his eyes closed firmly reacted on her soft gesture. She gently kept running a hand through his hair and softly caressed his cheek.

"Sttt, you'll be alright soon," she whispered softly.

Logan moved closer towards her. Her soft touches finally seemed to calm him down.

"Mom," he said a smile forming on his lips. He still had his eyes closed.

Camille stopped caressing him all together. Tears pooled in her dark brown eyes. He didn't love her anymore. He didn't even want her by his side anymore. That was it! It was all over! She jumped to her feet and sprinted out the examination room tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

Mrs. Knight was left speechless.

Logan panicked as the caressing stopped and tried to open his eyes. Only to see a girl with a bunch of wild dark curls sprinting out of the room.

"Cami …" His voice was hoarse. Tears immediately pooled in his dark brown eyes. Did he just chase her away forever?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Logan cried silently. He was in so much pain both physically and emotionally. Mrs. Knight was heartbroken. She rushed to the poor boy's side. Without saying a word, she took him in her arms. She rubbed his back soothingly and after a while he calmed down.

She made him lie down again, because she noticed he was weakened a lot. Logan was still very nauseous and couldn't keep still at all. He kept on turning and tossing on the small table. Within moments, he was throwing up all over again.

"Oh, sweetie," she started while gently caressing his cheek. Once she made contact with his skin, she immediately drew her hand back.

"Logan," she said. Her voice was filled with worry. His dark brown eyes filled with pain looked at her.

A nurse rushed to his side and gently touched Logan's forehead only to pull her hand back at once.

"He's burning up," she said. She paged the doctor straight away. Within what seemed like only seconds the doctor rushed into Logan's room. Logan himself was too far out of it to really notice what was going on.

"He's condition is worse," the nurse told the doctor. "He's burning up!"

"We need to move him right now," the doctor answered her.

Logan was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Knight asked. She was really worried by now.

"His kidneys are failing due to the infection," the doctor explained. "We need to act straight away. His condition is critical."

"Start an IV line with a strong fever reducer," he told the nurse. "We need to do something, now!"

The nurse nodded her head and immediately started to prepare Logan's IV line.

"Any news on his blood sample? The doctor asked the nurse.

"Nothing so far," she said.

The doctor took his cell phone and started placing the call. The doctor angrily paced around in Logan's room and put his phone on speaker. The guy from the lab returned to the phone and informed the doctor that they didn't have Logan's results just yet.

"Look," the doctor all but yelled into his phone. "I have a young man in critical condition here. I would rather not tell his family we lost him, because you fools simply couldn't do your jobs right. Now get to work on this sample, asap!"

The lab guy promised they would work on the blood sample straight away and keep the doctor posted.

The doctor weakly smiled at Mrs. Knight and decided to check Logan's vitals once more. His blood pressure was low and his heart rate was also slowing down.

"We're losing him," the doctor said. "I need to do something right now!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jennifer Knight couldn't stop crying.

"You are the boy's guardian, right?" He asked her.

She nodded her head.

"I need you to sign a piece of paper allowing me to pump his stomach in order to save his life for now," the doctor explained.

Jennifer Knight agreed straight away and the nurse gave her the necessary papers to sign. The doctor decided to explain the procedure shortly to her, while the nurse prepared Logan for his treatment.

Logan had passed out again and the doctor told Mrs. Knight that there was no time to sedate him and that it would even be too risky to do so. The nurse had finished preparing everything for the procedure.

"Okay, let's go. We're wasting precious time," he said.

He gently pulled Logan's head back and started to insert a flexible tube down his throat all the way to his stomach. The doctor also put a small device in Logan's mouth to prevent him from biting in the tube. As soon as the tube had been inserted, the doctor ran a large amount of fluid down the tube and straight into Logan's stomach. The fluid was supposed to clean his stomach and would afterwards be retrieved from his stomach once again.

Logan's eyes fluttered open at this time. The tube down his throat made him want to swallow all the time, but he also had the tendency to vomit. The nurse tried to calm him down, because the poor boy was now terrified. His dark brown eyes were open wide in terror.

"It's alright, Logan," the nurse said softly. "Just try to calm down and relax. It won't hurt so much if you relax. I promise!"

Tears of pure agony ran across Logan's pale cheeks. The doctor had to run a total amount of 5 gallons of fluid through his stomach. The torture seemed to last for ages. Finally the fluid coming from Logan's stomach was clean and the doctor decided to give him some active coal just to make sure he would be alright for now.

The tube was again removed from his throat. Logan coughed violently as tears continued to stream down his cheeks.

He was death tired and felt nauseous. It was like he'd been hit by a freight train. His eyes were drooping again.

"No, no, son," the doctor said slapping him in the face again. "You can't fall asleep. You need to stay awake. Come on try!"

"Camille," he whispered almost inaudible. He did his utmost best to stay awake, but seemed to lose the battle.

The doctor looked at Mrs. Knight.

"Who is this Camille?" He asked.

"She is his girlfriend," she said softly.

"Where is she?" The doctor asked.

"She was with him when it happened," Mrs. Knight explained. "The whole ordeal was getting too much for her. She ran out of his room crying a while ago."

"Somebody needs to look for her. We're gonna need her," the doctor said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jennifer Knight quickly ran out of the hospital room towards the boys who were waiting nervously in the waiting room.

"Mom," Kendall said jumping up from his chair. "What is going on? How is Logan? Please tell me he's okay?"

"Unfortunately, he's not doing so well," Mrs. Knight answered her son. His running a high fever, his kidneys are failing and the doctor had to pump his stomach."

The boys worriedly looked at her.

"So that's why Cami ran out like that," James said softly.

"She was trying to be there for him and support him and in his weak state he mistook her for his mother," Jennifer said. "The poor thing couldn't take it anymore. But he needs her right now. He really does. Do you guys know where she went?"

The boys all nodded their heads.

"We'll go look for her," James said. "Kendall, you go with your mom and support Loges and we'll try and find Cami."

"Good idea," Kendall answered.

Carlos and James ran outside and started looking for their friend. Kendall followed his mother to his best friend's room.

Logan was lying in bed with his eyes closed. He looked a ghostly pale and hardly moved an inch. The doctor nervously paced around in the room checking Logan's vitals every now and then.

"How is he doing?" Kendall asked worry evident in his voice.

"To tell you the truth, kid," the doctor said, "he's not doing well at all! He's hardly responding to the treatment. And the clock is ticking! I hate to lose him at such a young age."

Kendall swallowed the lump that seemed to be stuck in his throat.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" He asked weakly.

"There might be," the doctor said. "I have a feeling like he's giving up. Maybe you guys could convince him that he's much needed and wanted. That just might do the trick."

"Logan is really insecure and pessimistic by nature," Kendall said. "And he's also terrified. I usually have to make him feel better about himself. I can try something like that."

"It's worth a shot," the doctor said.

Kendall swallowed once more and took a seat next to his friend's bed.

"Hey, Logie," he said softly. "It's me. Your bestie, remember? You gave us quite a scare back there, dude. Please don't ever do that to any of us again."

Logan didn't move at all.

"I know you're not feeling too great right now, buddy," Kendall continued, "but you absolutely need to get better. I need you to finish off Carlos and James in hockey. You need to make sure James keeps both feet firmly on the ground. And what will Carlos do without this math tutor?"

Logan still didn't move an inch.

"Come on, buddy. Try! Please try!" Kendall begged. "We need our best bud, hell BTR needs you! We're nothing without you! No one else can hit those high notes like you can. And I for one know how much you love to sing. I also know you'd love to be a doctor and I'm sure you're gonna succeed at that. I mean, face it, Logie! You're a genius! And you might not be the best dancer, but you do try your utmost best. And you know what, Logie? Our Rushers like to see you dancing! No matter what Gustavo says."

Logan softly moaned in his sleep and moved around a little.

"Keep going with this," the doctor mouthed. "You're doing a great job!"

"Can you hear me, buddy," Kendall tried again. "If you do, please open your eyes. Whatever is happening to you, Logie, you need to fight it. We need you! We really truly need you to keep all of us sane. And our Rushers need you too. They love you, Logie! You can't let them down. You also need to fight for your girlfriend, 'cause I for one know Cami loves you to death. You mean the world to her, dude. You've managed to calm her down. She is head over heels in love with you and she's so scared right now. She's scared she's losing you. Not just because you're sick, but also because she thinks all this is her fault. She is terrified you will not want anything to do with her anymore and that you'll stop loving her all together. She needs you, buddy. She needs you so very much right now."

Logan's eyes fluttered open.

"Kendall," he said weakly.

"I'm right here, buddy," he answered. "Man, I'm so glad you're conscious again."

Logan's facial expressions showed he was in a lot of pain.

Kendall softly touched his friend's shoulder.

"Stay with me, now. Okay, Logie? Please try!" He said.

Logan merely nodded his head as tears ran down his face.

"Feel .. awful," he managed to croak out.

"You look awful too, dude," Kendall said teasingly.

Despite his weak condition and the pain Logan managed to smile weakly.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Kendall asked softly.

Logan was once again hit with a wave of pain. He cried out in pure agony. Kendall looked at the doctor.

"Logan," he said. "Let me give you a shot to help you with the pain."

"No," he all but whispered.

"It will be alright," Kendall said soothingly. "I'll be right by your side."

"He's terrified of shots," he told the doctor.

Kendall pulled his friend in a tight embrace and the doctor was able to give him his shot. Kendall held his friend for a moment longer as he was still crying until he calmed down.

"So what can I get you?" Kendall whispered softly in his friend's ear.

"Cami," he said. "I want Cami!"

Kendall swallowed. It was dead silent in Logan's hospital room. All of a sudden, the silence was interrupted by Kendall's cell phone.

He quickly grabbed his iphone and almost held his breath. Please, dear God. He thought to himself! Let this please be good news …

**A/N: **First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed or followed this story. Love you all! It means so much to me. Please keep reviewing

Still no Camille in this chapter. Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Then again, she might not return at all ;-) But that just might kill our little Logie, right … We'll see


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **** I quickly wrote this, 'cause I'll be on a holiday trip tomorrow. I will try to do a lot of writing there, but I'm not so sure I'll be able to access the internet. So it might take about a week before I upload a new chapter. Anyways, thanks for your reviews! It's so great that you guys like this story. I have had a lot of fun writing it See you soon!**

**Chapter 9**

"Hello," Kendall said practically holding his breath.

"Kendall, it's Carlos. James and I found her."

"Oh, thank God," Kendall said sighing in relieve.

"Jo is with her right now," Carlos said. "We had a really hard time trying to find her. We looked everywhere and nobody had seen her anywhere. Not even Jo! She helped us look for Cami. Then all of a sudden we ran into Buddha Bob and he told us he couldn't get into the supply closet in the main hall. He thought it was stuck or blocked or something. Jo immediately figured out that Camille was hiding in there. She had locked the door so she could be alone."

"How is she doing?" Kendall asked.

"She is hysterical, Kendall," Carlos said. "Nothing we do or say is helping her in any way. She had convinced herself that she poisoned Logie."

"That's so not true," Kendall said.

"How is he?" Carlos asked carefully.

Kendall looked at his weakened and pale best friend who was drifting in and out of consciousness once again.

"Not so good, I'm afraid. The doctor had to pump his stomach, but he doesn't seem to react to the treatment in any way," Kendall explained. "We are still waiting for his blood results."

"Well, we'll keep working on Camille and try to get her there asap," Carlos said. "Please keep us posted in case something happens."

Kendall hung up and walked back to his friend's sick bed. Mrs. Knight stood next to Logan and softly ran a hand through his raven black hair. He was barely awake, but managed to weakly smile at her for her loving gesture.

"It's okay, sweetie," she said.

"Cami." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"James, Carlos and Jo found her," Kendall said. "They are convincing her to come back. She thinks she caused all of this. She's afraid she poisoned you with her cooking and that you don't want to be with her anymore."

"No," Logan managed to say. "I .. love ..her." Even saying just these few words was exhausting for him.

"You don't have to talk, honey," Mrs. Knight said. "We all know. So does Camille! She is just very upset right now."

Tears were pooling in Logan's dark eyes.

"Please, don't cry, Logan," Mrs. Knight said. "Everything will work out again. You'll see. Al you need to do is fight whatever is making you this sick.

Meanwhile Logan's doctor tried calling the lab once again for the blood results. Finally he was told that they had the results. It seemed Logan had a very rare and bad allergic reaction to seafood. This bad reaction was causing his body to shut down, but there was a cure.

The doctor happily informed Mrs. Knight and Kendall at first, before he told his patient.

"Logan, we found what's wrong with you," he said. "Now, I've heard you're a medical student, right?"

Logan nodded his head.

The doctor decided to give him the full story of his condition.

"The good news is: we have a cure for this," the doctor said. "But it will take a while before you're cured and you will need to stay in the hospital during treatment. I'm afraid you will also be feeling very sick for a while, but we'll do our best to make this as comfortable as possible for you."

Logan was mostly relieved. He smiled weakly.

"So, I'll live," he almost whispered.

"Absolutely, young men. You have your whole life in front of you. I have heard you're a straight A student in college and I'm pretty sure you'll make a great doctor very soon," the doctor said.

"Thanks" Logan answered softly.

"Now you rest for a while and I'll start your treatment right away," the doctor said. "When you wake up, we will have your girlfriend here by your side once again."

Logan smiled, closed his eyes and fell asleep looking peacefully.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **We do have access to the internet! So I can not only write some more, but also update straight away. So here we go! Hope you guys like this. I'm afraid Logan still isn't cured …

**Chapter 10**

The doctor explained to the nurse what needed to be done. His new medication was added to his IV line.

"Keep a close eye on him," the doctor said. "He'll react to the treatment within the hour."

She nodded her head and left the room.

"Is he really going to get better now?" Kendall asked.

"Eventually," the doctor said. "He has had a very serious allergic reaction after eating seafood. I'm pretty sure he had no idea he was allergic at all. His body was shutting down, so he was and still is very ill. Due to this severe reaction, it will take a long time for him to get well again. The treatment he is receiving right now is a very heavy one too. So he'll be feeling really sick for a little bit longer I'm afraid. But we have no choice!"

"How sick will he be?" Mrs. Knight asked worriedly.

"Well, it all depends on how his body will react off course," the doctor said. "But he'll no doubt get nauseous within the next hour or so. He could get feverish too. But the nausea will make him feel very weakened and sick. We're keeping a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't dehydrate from vomiting so much and we also will monitor his temperature, his heart rate and his blood pressure. So he'll have to stay in the intensive care for a couple of days. The nausea could continue for about a week. So afterwards, we will keep him here for further treatment with medication and to make sure he gets his strength back. The allergy, however, will be for life. He can't eat anymore seafood and he will need to have medication available to him at all time. If he ever has an allergic reaction like that again, he'll go straight into shock."

Mrs. Knight and Kendall were both listening intensively.

"And we are also going to need the girlfriend," the doctor said.

"James and Carlos and Jo finally found her, but she doesn't want to come out of the supply closet she's locked herself into," Kendall explained. "She is hysterical. She hardly listens to what we try to tell her and she keeps saying that she poisoned Logan."

"Do whatever you need to do," the doctor said," but we are really going to need her. Logan will feel like hell in a couple of hours and he's terribly weak. We need him to fight this infection. He has no chance of ever getting better if he doesn't fight this."

Kendall swallowed. This was a serious situation! He decided to update Jo, James and Carlos on the matter so that they could continue to talk some sense into Camille. The also understood how serious the situation was and promised to their very best.

Meanwhile, Kendall and his mom were allowed to stay with Logan. He was resting peacefully in the hospital bed. His raven black hair was a mess and he still looked pale. Kendall looked at the monitors hooked up to his best friend's bare chest and noticed that he had no fever at the moment and a steady heart rate. The nurse also checked up on him at regular basis and took his pulse and blood pressure.

Hours had passed. Kendall was getting really tired. His eyelids drooped and he noticed his mom too had fallen asleep. Kendall glanced at his best friend still sleeping peacefully and let sleep overcome him.

He was brutally awoken hours later by an alarm going off. He nearly fell out of the chair he was sitting in. He jumped out of the chair and nearly ran to Logan's side. He was tossing and turning in the small hospital bed. His raven black hair was wet and beads of sweat were visible on his pale skin. Kendall looked at the monitor and noticed that he had a high fever again and his heart rate had gone up too. Logan still had his eyes closed however. Kendall decided to try and calm his friend down, but nothing seemed to do the trick. Logan all of a sudden opened his eyes.

"It's okay, Loges, I'm right here," Kendall said desperately trying to calm him down. "This is just part of the treatment. I know you feel terrible right now, but you need to fight this."

Logan came close to having a full blown panic attack. His heart was racing. Sweat was pouring down his face. Tears pooled in his dark brown eyes.

"Sick," he whispered softly.

"Are you nauseous again?"Kendall asked. He handed his best friend a container and Logan started throwing up violently. Kendall massaged his shoulders to help him to relax, but nothing mattered. Mrs. Knight had woken up too and worriedly ran to her son and Logan. She too tried to calm him down, but couldn't get a grip on him.

The doctor and nurse now came running into the intensive care. The doctor worriedly looked at all parameters.

"This is not good," he muttered. "He needs to calm down right now. He has a panic attack."

"I'm doing the best I can," Kendall said getting a bit grumpy and frustrated.

"Logan, calm down," the doctor said firmly. "This is not doing you any good. You need to start breathing normally again, you hear me."

Logan's body was convulsing heavily and he felt like he had been ran over by a heavy truck. Tears still ran down his pale cheeks.

"Can't," he managed to say.

"Snap out of it, go on," the doctor said.

But nothing helped.

"Let's do this the hard way," the doctor said.

He put a breathing mask over Logan's nose and mouth and turned on the oxygen. Meanwhile, the nurse injected him with a strong sedative.

Logan felt like he was choking. He tried to remove the mask, but the doctor prevented this. He was now hyperventilating and felt like he would pass out at any minute.

"Breath normal, darn it," the doctor said. "If you wanna live through this, kid, you've got to get a grip."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****Thanks to all of you for reviewing! This is so great! Hope you will like this chapter too. **

**Chapter 11**

Logan struggled some more until the sedative started to work. His eyelids drooped once again. Kendall and his mom were relieved that the hyperventilating had finally stopped. But he wasn't out of the danger zone just yet!

His fever was very high and the doctor now really worried about him getting dehydrated. So the nurse inserted another IV drip filled with fluid. The doctor examined Logan once again.

"How is he doing?" Kendall asked.

"Still not good," the doctor answered him. "If we don't get his fever down, his kidneys are gonna fail and he'll need dialysis. We avoided this before, but I'm not so sure we can do it now. This treatment still isn't working properly. He doesn't seem to want to fight. It's like he's giving up."

"But he can't," Kendall yelled. "We need him. We love him! He can't give up. Not now! Not ever!"

Mrs. Knight pulled her son in her arms. He was crying now and so was she. She loved Logan like her own kids. He was always the sweet and the mature one and he always made sure the others were safe while pulling all their crazy stunts and pranks.

"Any news on the girlfriend?" The doctor asked.

"My girlfriend is trying to talk some sense into her," Kendall said sobbing. "But she still hasn't come out of the supply closet. She is one stubborn girl!"

"The poor thing is terrified," Jennifer Knight said. "She thinks she poisoned Logan with her lovely seafood dish and that he'll dump her."

"Would it help if I told her that this was not her fault and that he absolutely needs her right now?" The doctor asked.

"It might," Kendall said hopefully.

"Well, let's give it a try," the doctor said.

Kendall rang Jo and first asked for an update on the situation, but it hadn't changed. Camille was still hiding from all of them and refusing to come out. Kendall informed her briefly on Logan's condition and also explained what they were going to try to do. He told her to ask Camille to listen to Logan's doctor and to put the phone on speaker.

"Miss Roberts," the doctor said. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Camille said sobbing.

"I am Logan's doctor. We have figured out what is wrong with him. He has a very bad allergic reaction to seafood."

"O my God," she all but yelled. "So it is true! I killed him! I poisoned him!"

"Camille, you did not such a thing," the doctor said calmly. "You had no idea about his allergy and neither did he. Now he has suffered a very bad allergic reaction, but he'll live through this. We've started treating him, but he doesn't seem to be responding. He needs to fight this infection! It's his only chance of survival. So, Miss Roberts, that's where you come in. We need you to support him through this. I know it's not easy."

Camille had listened intently and was still sobbing. She didn't say anything to the doctor however. What would she do? She really wanted to be there for him and help him through this, but would he want her by his side? She did ran out on him before when he needed her. Would he ever forgive her? On the other hand, this was her chance to save him. He would not reject her and they would still be close friends and lovers. She could still have her long time dream: live together, get married and start a family. She would save his life and he would be in her debt for the rest of his life. She smiled. But her smile faded soon. He was very stubborn too. What if he still thought she wanted to harm him? I mean, everybody thought she was a bit crazy, right? Right! She was crazy about him! She was so self- absorbed in her mind, that she didn't hear what the doctor said anymore.

"Miss Robert, are you there? Answer me" The doctor's voice sounded through the speaker on Jo's phone. "Logan needs you. He really does need you!"

Kendall and his mom were listening in on the conversation too. It was almost getting too much for them. James, Carlos and Jo were all sobbing in the main hall of the Palm Woods. They all had one question on their mind: Why Camille wouldn't want to save Logan's life."

Kendall was getting desperate, so he decided to do the one thing he hoped and prayed would work.

"Camille, Logan truly loves you," he sobbed. "I know that for a fact, 'cause he wanted so very much to propose to you tonight."

Everybody held their breath.

"He had the ring box in his jeans pocket," Kendall said.

He motioned for the nurse to look for it. She checked Logan's pocket.

"I have found a small black velvet box in his pocket," she said softly.

"Open it," Kendall said.

"Oh … this is so beautiful," the nurse said. "Camille, there is a gorgeous ring in this box."

"Read the inscription," Kendall demanded.

"To the love of my life, Camille. Always. Logan," the nurse read.

"He loves me," Camille sobbed all of a sudden.

"Yes, Cami, he never ever wants to let you go," Kendall said. "Please, save him. Only you can really save him."

It was silent for a while and everybody held their breath!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Everybody waited anxiously for what seemed like ages.

Kendall nervously paced around in Logan's hospital room. He looked at his best friend. He knew the proposal was supposed to be a secret, but he couldn't risk losing his best friend now, could he. He had to tell her! Maybe that would convince her to save him. Logan might get mad, but in the end it would be worth it if he was all well again.

"Honey, stop blaming yourself," Mrs. Knight said. "You did all you could! Let's just pray for a miracle and hope Camille will snap out of it. She loves Logan very much. She would never want to harm him in any way."

All of a sudden, the sound of a lock opening could be heard.

"Cami," Jo yelled and practically ran towards her friend and hugged her.

"I want to save him. I need to save him," she said. Her voice was trembling. She looked exhausted and pale. Her eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying she did.

"We'll take you to the hospital," James said softly. "Thanks, Cami." He hugged the poor girl and so did Carlos.

"Kendall," Jo said. "It's alright now, we're bringing Camille over to the hospital."

"That's great news," Kendall said relieved. "We'll wait for you. Please hurry up!"

"Let's go," Camille said. She wiped the last tears from her eyes and Jo comfortingly wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder.

The girls followed the boys to the car and drove straight to the hospital.

The doctor once again checked all Logan's parameters, but there was still no change.

"We only have about an hour left," he said. "Otherwise, I will have to start the dialysis. I do sincerely hope Miss Roberts will actually get him to fight this."

"So do we," Mrs. Knight agreed.

Minutes later James, Carlos, Jo and Camille came running through the hospital's corridors. They stopped at Logan's room.

"Here we are," James said softly. "We can't go in with you unfortunately, Camille. It's all up to you guys now. Good luck!"

She sighed, took a deep breath and entered Logan's room. He was still a ghostly pale and his beautiful raven black hair was a mess due to his high fever. He looked so fragile! Tears pooled in her dark brown eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She was not gonna cry! She was here to help her Logan. She would be there for him and support him. Her eyes roamed his body. She noticed he had several IV-lines and was hooked up to a heart monitor. It beeped rapidly meaning his heart was racing. Beads of sweat were visible on his forehead and his bare chest.

She sighed once again and took a chair. She put the chair besides his bed and very gently took his hand in hers.

"Hey Logie Bear," she said lovingly. "It's me. Camille. Can you hear me?"

No response came.

"Logie, if you hear me please squeeze my hand," she said.

Still nothing at all happened. He didn't even move an inch.

"Come on, Logan. Please," she begged.

It didn't help at all. Camille became frustrated.

"Hortense Logan Mitchell," she said angrily. "Do you mind listening. I'm sure your mom wouldn't be too pleased with you now, mister. You know how much she hates it when you disobey someone. Come on now focus! I know you can hear me. So just squeeze my hand now will you."

Logan stirred in his sleep. The doctor and the nurse, Mrs. Knight and Kendall were still in the room with her, but let her do her thing. They were all waiting nervously what was about to happen. Unfortunately he still didn't open his eyes.

"That's still not good enough, young man," she said firmly. "I know you can hear me. Snap out of it! I can't help you if you don't let me in. Now focus! For God's sake, you're smart enough! You're a genius! You can figure out a way out of the darkness. Come on!"

Logan was still moving around in his bed. It looked like he was actually trying to regain consciousness again.

"Don't make me slap you! You know how much it hurts!" She threatened.

The doctor and nurse exchanged glances with Kendall and his mom.

"Don't worry! It's what they do all the time," Kendall laughed a little.

"Yeah. It's weird, but I'm somewhat crazy," Camille explained blushing. "I don't want to hurt him, I love him to death."

Right at that moment, she felt someone squeezing her hand. She looked at Logan.

"You did it, Logie," she cheered. "You just squeezed my hand. Now, please open your eyes. They're so beautiful. Please please try."

Logan's eyes fluttered open. It took all the strength he had left in him to keep them open. He looked straight into her eyes and smiled his famous lopsided grin.

"Cami." His voice was hoarse and his voice was weakened a lot.

"I'm right here, babe," she said softly caressing his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere until we get through this. This infection is attacking your body, Logan. I want you to fight it! You really need to fight this. But you won't be alone. I'll be here with you all the time. Together we can get through this. I promise you!"

Logan smiled softly.

"Love ya," he managed to say.

"I love you too," she said and softly pecked his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** **Okay, so I'm going back home tomorrow! Unfortunately our holiday is over Had some time writing and thinking things through however. So I will be updating again very soon (Sunday I hope). Thanks a million to all who read and review this story! It's so amazing!**

**Chapter 13**

She took his hand in hers as she sat down next to his bedside.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said. "Trust me. I'm not leaving you for one minute. We're going to get through this together. You can count on me."

Logan smiled weakly. "Thanks," he managed to say out loud.

"Shh," she said. "Don't say anything. Save your strength. You're going to need it."

She caressed his cheek lovingly.

"I love you so much, Logie. I have never ever felt this way about a boy before. You complete me and you calm me down. We belong together. I am not going to let you slip to my fingers ever again. You're smart, sweet and so handsome."

Logan blushed.

"It's true, you are," she said. "Even though you look awful right now, I still think you're cute."

Logan made an unhappy face.

"I'm sorry, babe," Camille said. "But you do look a mess right now. You're so very pale and your hair looks a mess too. But hey, I don't care as long as I get to be with you."

Mrs. Knight and Kendall giggled in the background. Logan merely sighed.

The doctor now approached Logan to check his condition once again.

"Logan, I am going to examine you," he said. "Miss Roberts you don't need to move. You can stay by his side."

Camille nodded happily. The doctor checked Logan's fever first. Afterwards, he checked his blood pressure.

"Well," the doctor said. "It seems like your fever is finally going down and your blood pressure is stabilizing too. That's a good sign!"

He pulled Logan's blankets down to his waistline and took his stethoscope so he could examine him better. Camille let her eyes wander over her boyfriend's bare chest. Logan was very skinny, but he also had a toned body and firm abs. How she would love to let her hands roam his body right now…

Logan was looking at her and her dark eyes gave her away. Camille decided to focus on Logan's face instead of on his body as she had a hard time keeping her hands to herself. She looked at her boyfriend and noticed he too was looking at her. He winked playfully and she knew he had caught her.

"Sorry. Can't help it!" She mouthed silently behind the doctors back. "You're so damn sexy!"

Meanwhile, the doctor had managed to examine Logan thoroughly.

"Well, Logan," he stated. "You're finally starting to make some progress here. I think the medication is finally doing its job, but you need to keep fighting. Okay?"

Logan nodded his head.

"Still feel awful and tired and weak," he said weakly.

"That's quite normal, son," the doctor explained. "You have no more food inside your body and your stomach is trying to restore itself to its normal state. Give it time and you'll start to feel better again."

Mrs. Knight and Kendall had been listening in on the conversation as well.

"What about his kidneys?" She asked the doctor.

Logan and Camille both worriedly looked at the both of them.

"Their function is restoring to normal so it seems," the doctor stated. "We won't need to have Logan on dialysis anymore."

He sighed relieved and so did everybody else.

"We'll keep monitoring on the intensive care overnight," the doctor said. "Camille, I would like for you to stay with him if that's okay with you? The rest of you can go home to rest and come back in the morning."

Camille agreed to stay and Mama Knight and Kendall said their goodbyes for now to Logan.

"Night, sweetie," she said and hugged him close. Logan gladly returned the hug.

"Night, Loges," Kendall said. "I'm sure you'll be in good hands with Camille." He winked playfully at his best friend.

As soon as the party left the hospital room, a nurse entered Logan's room with some extra medication for the night and some blankets and a pillow for Camille so she could get comfortable in her chair.

She left them alone again, but explained that if they needed anything they just needed to push the alarm button.

Logan was glad to finally have some alone time with his girlfriend again.

"Thanks," he said softly. "For being here with me."

"You're welcome," she said lovingly. "I'm the reason for getting you stuck in here in the first place. I'm sorry, Logan. I really am! I didn't mean for this to happen. It was supposed to be a romantic night with just the two of us."

"It is just the two of us," he said teasingly.

"Oh … you know what I mean," she said. "I'm so sorry for ruining or Valentine's Day."

"You didn't," Logan said. "And don't be sorry! It's not your fault. It's me that got sick."

"But my cooking made you sick," she said.

"Neither of us knew about the allergy," he said. "And I'll make it all up to you as soon as I'm released from this place."

He gently took her hand in his.

"I love you so very much," he said tears pooling in his dark eyes. "I thought I lost you for a minute as you ran away. I was afraid I scared you away for good. I don't know what I would do without you. You mean the world to me!"

A single tear escaped his dark eyes and ran over his pale cheeks.

Camille tenderly wiped the tear away.

"I'm so, so sorry," she said. "I was just scared and confused and I wasn't thinking clearly. I cannot live another day without you."

She very softly kissed him on the lips and he kissed her right back. He snuggled closer towards her.

"Could you just hold me in your arms?" He pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"You know I can't resist that look," she said playfully. "And I sure as hell can't resist you."

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"Better?" she asked.

"Mmm," he said. "You smell so nice."

Camille giggled. She lifted his chin and planted another kiss on his lips.

"Get some rest now, Logie Bear," she said sweetly. "I love you."

She caressed his cheek and his raven black hair.

"Love you too," he said.

He snuggled even closer towards her and closed his eyes. Within minutes his breathing evened out and he was sleeping peacefully. Camille just smiled and let sleep overcome her too.

"He's safe now! Thank God!" She thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next morning, Camille woke up feeling sore everywhere. Apparently she had fallen asleep bent over and with her head resting partly on Logan's pillow. Her boyfriend was still sleeping peacefully. Camille smiled and tried to get up to stretch a little bit.

The nurse entered the room and she smiled at Camille.

"Good morning," she said. "Did he sleep well last night?"

"Yep, he still does," she said happily looking at Logan's sleeping form.

"Did you get some rest too, sweetie?" The nurse asked.

"I did a bit," she said while yawning.

The nurse softly checked Logan's pulse and took his temperature. His eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," the nurse said softly.

"Hey," he said shyly. His eyes scanned the room for his girlfriend.

"I'm right here, Logie," she said. "Good morning!"

He smiled relieved. "Morning," he answered her softly.

"Sorry to interrupt," the nurse said. "But I wanted you guys to know that you're slowly making progress in getting better."

"That's great news," Camille exclaimed. "Isn't it, Logie Bear?"

Logan blushed but nodded his head.

"The doctor will be in later today," the nurse said, "but let me first get you some breakfast."

"Oh thanks, I'm starving," Logan said happily. "I'm dying to have a nice cup of coffee."

"Sorry, sweetie," the nurse told him, "but I was referring to Camille. You're stuck with liquid foods for now."

She left the room to get Camille's breakfast. Logan pouted.

"Babe, stop pouting," Camille said. "I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about that."

"But I'm really hungry," Logan pouted. "I'm craving for a nice cup of coffee."

"I know you do," Camille said, "but you need to listen to the doctor's. You can have one again real soon. I promise. Please stop pouting, although you're really cute when you do that."

The nurse entered the room again carrying Camille's plate of food.

"Sorry, sweetie," she said to Logan. "I'll have your bag of liquid food ready in a minute or so. But if you want to, you can start drinking water already."

"Thanks," Logan answered politely.

Logan watched his girlfriend eat her delicious plate of food. Camille was starting to feel uncomfortable. He sipped his water every now and then.

"I feel so bad eating in front of you," she said.

"Don't," he said. "It's not your fault."

"I hate seeing you unhappy," she said softly. She leaned in and softly kissed him.

Logan closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

"Mmm. I love when you do this," he said. "It makes me feel better every time you kiss me."

"Well, then I'll just have to kiss you a lot more, right," Camille smirked. She pulled Logan in a tight embrace and kissed him.

Logan closed his eyes and kissed her right back. His hands tangled into her long, brown curls and he moved even closer towards Camille. Camille enjoyed the way Logan kissed her back without hesitation and she let her hands roam over his toned body.

"Cami," he said breathlessly in her ear. "I love you. I really do love you and I absolute want nothing else then to be close to you, but .. we're still in a hospital room," he whispered the last part.

"Oops, sorry," Camille said laughing a little. She hugged Logan and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"I'll make it up to you real soon," he whispered seductively in her ear.

"I hope so," she said smirking.

Moments later the doctor entered Logan's room.

"I see you're up," he said. "How are you feeling today, young man."

"Okay, I guess," Logan answered.

"But he is really hungry and he would very much like to eat real food," Camille said.

"Really?" The doctor asked. "Well, your condition seems to be improving a whole lot. So working up an appetite is a very good sign. I propose we do a little test to see whether you can start digesting normal food again so you can go home. What do you think about that?"

Logan was beyond exited.

"Really! That's so great!" He exclaimed happily. "So what's this test?"

"I'll just draw some blood and have it checked out to make sure the infection is completely out of your system," the doctor explained.

"Draw blood," Logan repeated slowly.

"Yes," the doctor stated. "I'll get everything organized for the blood test." He left the room immediately.

Logan looked as white as a ghost by now.

"Logie, baby, what's wrong with you?" Camille asked him worriedly. "I thought you would be excited to be leaving this place."

"I am," he said.

"Then what's wrong?" She asked.

"I hate needles," Logan said before passing out.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ****Felt inspired today as it is a beautiful sunny day I hope I'll still have time later today to maybe update some more. But I'm not making any promises. Hope you still like the story. I'm having fun writing it. Thanks a million to all reviewers (and readers).**

**Chapter 15**

Logan regained consciousness straight away. Camille still sat next to him and the doctor stood right next to her.

"Hey, sweetie," she said softly and took his hand in hers.

Logan swallowed nervously but managed to give her a faint smile.

"It's okay," she said trying to calm him down. "I'm right here. You've got nothing to worry about." She gently ran her hand through his raven black hair.

She noticed how tensed he really was.

"Logan," the doctor said calmly. "Camille told me that you're afraid of needles, is that right?"

He nodded his head. Oh my God, he thought to himself. I am so making a fool of myself. She probably thinks I'm a wimp. I hate myself for this. Why can't I be as tough as Kendall? He closed his eyes and tried to blink away the tears.

"That's alright," the doctor said. "Lots of people are. You have no need to get all worked up over this. I understand. I'll even let you in on a little secret. I myself hate needles."

Logan and Camille both looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, that's right," he said. "It's hard to believe, isn't it, with me being a doctor myself. So, no need to worry. Most doctors make lousy patients." He winked at Logan. "Now unfortunately the only fast way out of here is by taking this blood test."

Logan sighed.

"I know you don't like this, but it will be over before you know it," the doctor explained. "I promise you if your blood test is okay, you can go home again."

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Absolutely," the doctor said. "But, you'll still need to rest a whole lot. You're not cured just yet. You'll need to take medication and follow a strict diet to start with. You will also need to come in every now and then for a check-up. Does that sound good to you?"

Yup. It really does," he said excitedly.

"And I'm here to help you get through this test," Camille said. "Ready?"

Logan sighed and mentally prepared himself for what was about to come. He was still terrified. He gently nodded his head and swallowed the lump that seemed to be stuck in his throat.

"Let's do this," he said.

The doctor made him sit up and extend his arm. He disinfected Logan's arm and organized the needle and all the necessary tubes that needed to be filled with his blood. Logan tried to keep as calm as he could, but noticed he was trembling.

"It will be over before you know it," the doctor said while laying a hand on the shaking boy's shoulder.

Camille turned his face away from the needle and pulled him in her arms. Logan shut his eyes tightly. Camille pulled him even closer if humanly possible. She noticed Logan cuddled as close to her as he possibly could.

"Oh, Logie Bear," she whispered seductively in his ear. "You smell so good. I just love your after shave. You can't even begin to imagine what I would wanna do to you right know."

She gently brushed her fingers over his bare back.

"I'm so attracted to you. You're one sexy guy," she continued to whisper in his ear. She gently pressed her soft lips on his cheek and his neck and softly kissed his earlobe. She felt how he started to relax. Thank God she knew he had sensitive ears. Camille loved how Logan reacted. She noticed how he was enjoying her company and how she could keep his mind and body occupied.

She glanced at the doctor who was still drawing blood, but seemed to be almost finished.

Camille now drew circles on Logan's back with one hand and noticed a soft smile appearing on his features.

"I just can't wait to be alone with you," she whispered once more. "I've missed having you close to me so much."

Logan locked eyes with her and she noticed how dark his eyes were now. He leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him right back. Logan had closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss he tenderly shared with his girlfriend. They stopped kissing when they needed to come up for air.

"That's it. All done," the doctor said. He was already cleaning up his used material.

"Done? As in, you did the test already?" Logan asked surprised.

"That's right," the doctor said smiling. He held up 5 tubes filled with red liquid.

Logan looked from the tubes to his arm.

"I just can't believe this," he said. "I didn't feel a thing."

"Well, I don't take full credit for that," the doctor said. "You'd better thank your girlfriend for that."

He told the couple he would personally bring the blood sample to the lab and inform them later on about the results.

Camille looked at her boyfriend and caught him staring at her.

"What?" She asked playfully.

He smiled his lopsided grin.

"What is going on in that cute head of yours," Camille smirked.

"I'm thinking of a proper way to think you, babe," he said seductively. Without a moment's notice, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in his arms. He kissed her without hesitating.

Camille closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. She absolutely enjoyed kissing Logan.

After a while he let her go.

He locked eyes with her and told her: "You have no idea how much I love you, Cami. Thank you for being mine."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Logan and Camille spend the rest of the morning together talking and cuddling. Meanwhile, the other boys and Mama Knight had also arrived at the hospital.

"Hey, bud," Kendall greeted his best friend. "You look a lot better than you did yesterday."

"Absolutely," James agreed. "But you could still look a lot better. Ouch."

He got punched in the side by both Carlos and Kendall.

"Sweetie, did you sleep alright?" Mama Knight asked him.

"Yes, thanks, Mama Knight," he answered politely.

Camille told the group that Logan might be released today if he passed his blood test.

A little while later, the doctor walked in smiling.

"Hello," he said amused. "Well, as you've got your whole welcoming comity by your side, I guess I can tell you the good news. It seems like we have the infection under control. We can release you today. I have the paperwork here with me! But … no working what so ever, young man. You need absolute rest for about 6 weeks."

"That long?" Logan asked.

"At least that long," the doctor said. "Now, you do not need to stay in bed all the time. You can walk around for a little bit, but I do advice you to rest as much as you possibly can. No exhausting activities at all, including those with your girlfriend."

Logan was bright red by now and the other BTR boys couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked at his girlfriend and noticed she was pouting.

"Sorry." He mouthed.

The doctor also explained Mrs. Knight that he needed to follow a strict diet. He could only eat healthy non-fat stuff. He was allowed to eat lots of vegetables and fruits and a little bit of meat. He wasn't allowed to eat any fish at all at the moment. He was only allowed to drink one cup of coffee a day and no sparkling beverages what so ever. He would have to drink lots of water. He also wasn't allowed to drink smoothies.

Logan looked completely unhappy by now.

"Look on the bright side," James said trying to cheer him up. "You'll stay your skinny self and won't gain a pound. Easy right?"

"I hate it," Logan pouted. "I really do hate it. I'm not allowed to do or eat anything I like for a long while."

"Well, we'll have you in here on a regular basis," the doctor said. "We'll be doing some tests and maybe you can start to eat 'normal' food in a little while. How does that sound?"

"Do those tests include needles all the time?" Logan asked worriedly.

"No," the doctor said.

He talked with Mrs. Knight for a little while before he said his goodbye's for now to Logan and the group and left the room.

"Logan, sweetie, you need to get dressed," Mama Knight told him. "I have a new pair of boxers for you here, a pair of socks, a pair of slacks, your black v-neck and your grey hoodie. I also brought your pair of white converse for you. Is that okay?"

Logan nodded his head.

"Well, hop out of bed and get dressed then," she said.

Logan blushed. How was he supposed to get out of bed dressed the way he was.

"Come on," Mama Knight said.

"I … I ..," Logan stammered. "I'm not wearing much of anything right now." He worriedly looked at Mrs. Knight.

"I'm sure Camille has seen you in less than your boxers before," she said seriously. "So come on, go!"

Logan awkwardly climbed out of bed. He would have wanted nothing more than to sprint towards the bathroom, but he was not allowed to do that. So he climbed out of bed and awkwardly tried to hide his body from his girlfriend. He was so clumsy that he tripped over his own feet and landed face first on the cold hospital floor.

Camille suppressed a smile and immediately ran towards him. She helped him up very carefully and meanwhile let her eyes roam his entire body.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yes," Logan replied shyly.

She put her arm around his slender waist to support him and helped him to the bathroom.

"I likey," she whispered seductively, making Logan blush even more.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** **Another update of this story. I promise to update as much as I possibly can, but it is not always easy. There's plenty of Lomille yet to come, but you guys need to be patient just like Logan ;-) Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 17**

Logan disappeared into the bathroom in order to get dressed. The boys, Mrs. Knight and Camille waited patiently for him. It was the first time in while that Logan actually had the chance to look into a mirror. He noticed he still looked pale and his hair was a mess.

Oh, no, he thought to himself. I look a complete mess. I can't believe Camille still thinks I look cute like this. He decided to try and make the best of his hairdo for his girlfriend.

"Sweetie, do you need help in there?" Mama Knight asked him worriedly.

"No, I'm fine," Logan said now coming out of the bathroom.

"Good, so let's get going then," Kendall stated.

Carlos jumped off the hospital bed he was currently bouncing on and James put away his mirror and got up as well. Camille rushed to her boyfriend's side.

"Ready to go?" She asked him softly.

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you going to pull this off by yourself?" She asked him.

"I don't think so," he admitted. "I still feel weak."

"Here, let me support you," Camille said. She had Logan put an arm around her shoulders and meanwhile put her arm around his slender waist. "Let's get you home."

She helped Logan out of his room. She immediately noticed that she had to go really slow. It seemed to take up all of Logan's strength just to walk out of the room and into the hallway. Almost halfway down the hall, Logan's knees buckled from underneath him and he nearly fell down on the floor.

"Logie!" Camille exclaimed.

Mama Knight helped her to make him sit down on the floor for a minute. Camille kneeled beside him.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Mama Knight said getting worried.

"I'm fine," Logan said feeling exhausted. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"I'm not so sure about that," Mama Knight said. "I'll just have the nurses page your doctor."

"No," Logan pouted. "I really wanna go home."

"And you can, if you are up to that," Mama Knight said. She ran down the hall towards the nurses.

Camille softly kissed Logan's cheek.

The doctor arrived some moments later.

"So, you've collapsed," he said.

"Did not," Logan pouted. "Really! I did not pass out at all."

"That's right," Camille said. "His knees buckled, but he didn't pass out."

"Let's get you checked out once more just to be safe," the doctor stated.

A nurse brought a wheel chair.

"No, I don't want this," Logan whined.

"You have to, sweetie," Mrs. Knight said. "I need to make sure you're alright, before I take you back home."

The guys helped him into the wheel chair and followed the doctor to one of the examination room's.

"Hop on the bed for a minute, Logan," the doctor said and Logan obeyed. "Okay, let's quickly get this over with. Can you take of your hoodie and your shirt for me real quick."

Logan sighed, but again obeyed the doctor. The doctor checked this temperature and his pulse and blood pressure.

"Your blood pressure is kind of low at the moment," he said. "That could explain why you almost lost consciousness."

"I didn't pass out," Logan said getting somewhat mad now. "My knees just buckled, that's it. I still feel weak and I was just too tired. That's all there is to it!"

"I really want to believe you, young man," the doctor said. "But to be sure, I still want to do this check-up. Okay?"

Logan nodded.

The doctor examined him and told everybody that Logan was fine after all. He was not allowed to walk anymore, but needed to be wheeled out of the hospital. Logan had an unhappy look on his face, but agreed to it nevertheless.

Camille pushed the wheel chair to the car. Kendall lifted Logan out of the wheel chair and installed him into their car. Camille sat next to him. Logan snuggled closer to her. Camille smiled happily.

"I'm so glad you're coming home again," she whispered in his ear.

"Me too," he said. "I'm so sorry we can't really be together for another 6 weeks."

"Hey, don't worry about that," she said sweetly. "Just you focus on getting better again. We can cuddle and kiss for the time being. I love to just spend time with you."

"Thanks," he whispered. "I will. And I'll make it all up to you as soon as I'm better. I promise."

They arrived in the Palm Woods after a short drive. Kendall helped his friend back into the wheel chair. James pushed him into the hotel this time. Camille walked next to him and held his hand. The group was greeted by lots of their friends at the lobby.

"Hey, Logan. Are you alright?" Jo asked softly.

"Yes, I'm fine now," Logan responded shyly. "I'm still a bit weak, that's why I have to be in this wheel chair."

"He still needs to rest for about six weeks and follow a specific diet," Camille said to her friends Jo, Lucy and Stephanie.

"Don't worry," the girls said all together. "We'll all fuzz over you and you'll get better before you know it."

"Thanks. That sounds great," Logan said smiling.

They finally arrived at apartment 2J. The boys all helped their friend into the orange couch and Camille got him his pillow and a blanket. Logan was really death tired by now and decided to take a nap. The boys decided to go out to the pool and Camille helped Mrs. Knight to figure out what to make Logan for dinner. It wasn't at all easy with his strict diet and both women knew he wasn't going to like it. Logan was a huge foodie and now he wouldn't get to eat and drink what he loved at all.

"Thank you, sweetheart, for all your help," Mama Knight said while the women prepared dinner.

"You're welcome," Camille said.

"I see you love Logan a whole lot," Mrs. Knight said. "He is one lucky boy."

"I am the lucky one," Camille said. "Logan is such a wonderful, sweet, nice, polite, smart boy. He calms me down. I really feel comfortable being with him and I would love to spend the rest of my life with him."

"I know for a fact that Logan loves you to death," Mrs. Knight answered. "He is crazy about you! Please, sweetie. Don't blame yourself for what happened to him. He wouldn't want that. Neither of us want that. You didn't know and neither did he. But you have been with him every single minute of this ordeal and I'm sure he loves you even more for that."

Camille now had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Knight," she said. "That means so much to me."

Both women hugged one another.

"I also had to say thank you for caring so much from Joanna, Logan's mom," Mrs. Knight said. "She'll fly out next weekend to see how he's doing, but she is really busy with her job as a real estate agent."

"I know, Logan told me," Camille answered. She cast a loving glance at her boyfriend's sleeping form.

"He is so cute when he is sleeping," Camille said. "You know, Mrs. Knight. I was planning something really special on Valentine's Day."

Mrs. Knight listened intently.

"I really love to be with Logan every minute of every day and I was going to gently ask him to think about moving in together, since we have been going together for some time now.

"Oh, sweetie, that's so wonderful," Mrs. Knight answered.

"But I didn't get to ask him since he got sick," she said a bit disappointed.

"You can do it once he's all better again," Mrs. Knight said. "I'm sure he is going to be thrilled with this idea. You just need to be patient for a little while longer."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It was about dinner time. Kendall, Carlos and James had returned from the pool, but Logan was still sleeping in the orange couch. The boys helped set the table and Camille went over to her boyfriend. He was softly snoring. Camille sat down next to him and just looked at him. He was lying there so peacefully. She realized he looked a bit fragile. He was still very pale and had lost some weight during the whole process, so he looked even skinnier than ever before. She sighed and thought how happy she was that he would be okay again very soon. She didn't know what she would have done if she had lost him. She was totally and utterly, head over heels in love with him. She sat there daydreaming for a bit and hadn't noticed that Logan woke up from his slumber. He looked at his girlfriend sitting by his side and smiled softly.

"Whatever it is that's on your mind, I'd love to be a part of it," he whispered teasingly.

Camille nearly fell out of the couch and Logan couldn't help but laugh.

"You're up," she said and felt her cheeks heat up.

"Yeah. And you were having a nice daydream, I bet," he said. "Dreaming about you and me no doubt?"

Camille nodded her head. Her wild curls were bouncing over her slender shoulders.

"Sorry, babe," he said disappointed. "I'd want that too, but I can't … just yet." He had a sad look in his eyes.

"I know you do," Camille said. "But I'm a patient girl. Or at least I'll try to be. You just relax for a while and let me take care of you."

"Sounds good to me," he said. "But I might get used to it, you know."

They smiled at one another.

"So, how are you feeling?" Camille asked him.

"A bit better," he said. "But I'll feel a whole lot better if you kiss me." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

Camille couldn't resist him and gently brushed her lips against his. Logan closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her closer towards him. They nearly forgot they were not alone in the room and deepened the kiss. Camille let her hands travel over Logan's back until she found the hem of his shirt. She gently let her hand slip underneath it. Logan enjoyed every moment of this.

"I would say: get a room! But remember, you guys. No fooling around for 6 more weeks," Kendall said smirking. He was standing in front of the orange couch looking down at the couple softly making out.

Logan and Camille quickly let go of another. They both blushed furiously. Kendall couldn't help but laugh.

"I can see you're having a hard time with that already, Loges," he teased.

Logan blushed even more.

"Just wanted to let you love birds know dinner is served," he said smiling. He left the couple alone for a minute and took a seat at the table.

"Sorry, Cami," Logan said while caressing her cheek. "I would want nothing more than to be with you right now."

"I know that," Camille said. "It's not your fault. You need to focus on getting better, now. We'll make it through these six weeks, I promise you that. I'll make it up to you."

"I can hardly wait," he whispered.

"So I've noticed," she teased him. "Now, let's have dinner."

She helped Logan out of the couch and supported him when they walked over to the dinner table. They both sat down next to one another. Logan happily looked at all the food, but Mrs. Knight put a special plate in front of him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"You're on a special diet remember, honey," she told him. "You are not allowed to eat much of anything."

"What!" Logan unhappily looked at his plate. He couldn't really eat what he liked and on top of it all he had to drink water. "Just great."

Everyone started eating, but Logan managed to only play with his food. He didn't feel like taking a bite at all. Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't he be normal for a change. Now he was stuck with this awful food and he couldn't even drink what he really liked. It sucked to be home and to be better. He was getting grumpier by the minute.

"Loges, you have to eat something eventually," Kendall said breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm not hungry," Logan muttered.

"Yes, you are," Kendall said. "You're starving. I can tell, you know. I have known you since kindergarten. You don't fool us."

Logan stubbornly refused to eat no matter what his friends tried to do. All of a sudden, Camille jumped up from her seat at the table.

"You know what, Hortense Logan Mitchell," she said getting mad. "I don't think you want to get better. If you did, you'd be eating by now. You're acting like a little spoiled brat. Keep this up and there will be no fooling around or whatever for even more than 6 weeks. Got it! I'm not even sure I wanna date you right now." She stood up and stormed out of the apartment.

Logan was left speechless. Did he just chase away the girl of his dreams? He helplessly looked at his friends.

"Hey, don't look at us," James said in an angry tone of voice. "You caused all this yourself, bud. That's what you get by acting like a toddler."

He stood up and so did Kendall and Carlos without even saying one more word to Logan. Katie decided to leave the table too, but not without hitting Logan on the head. Mrs. Knight had silently left the table. Logan was now sitting at the dinner table all by himself. What had he done? His friends all tried to help him get through all this and what did he do? Wallow in self-pity. He did act like a spoiled brat. Tears pooled in his dark eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. He picked up his fork and started to eat his dinner.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Katie were hiding in the corridor and kept a close eye on their friend as he was finally starting to eat his meal.

They all silently cheered.

"Yeah, but Camille dumped him so he'll be heartbroken now too. Poor Logie," Carlos said with a sad face.

Kendall wanted to explain the situation to him, but suddenly got a text on his cell phone.

"Did it work? Is he eating again or did I come on too strong ;-)"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Yup. He's eating alright." Kendall wrote. "But damn. He's trying so hard not to cry."

He looked at his best friend who was still slowly eating his dinner, but looked hopelessly lost.

He's phone beeped again. "My poor Logie . Be there in a minute."

"Thank God," Kendall muttered.

"Is Camille coming or what?" James asked. "I hate seeing the poor dude like that. She can be so mean to him sometimes. I don't know how he puts up with her."

"He loves her, James," Kendall said. "He truly loves her and she is just as nuts about him."

Camille slipped through the door once again a few minutes later.

"How is he?" She asked worriedly.

"Look for yourself," James said. He was still a little mad at her. He hated seeing his best friend in so much pain.

Camille peeked behind the corner. She saw her boyfriend eating his plate. His shoulders had slumped down a bit and he sighed every now and then.

"Go save him," Kendall said softly. Carlos nodded eagerly and James nodded his head as well.

Camille nearly ran towards Logan.

"Oh, Logie. I'm so proud of you," she exclaimed.

Logan surprisingly looked at her. She noticed the tears that were still pooling in his dark eyes. He looked at her without so much as saying a word. His bottom lip was trembling. The look in his eyes was one of hurt. Camille knew right there and then that she really had hurt him.

She took a seat next to him and tried to take his hand in hers. But Logan pulled his hand away immediately. He was not planning on giving in this easily. She had really hurt him and he wanted her to realize that. He looked into her dark brown eyes. He felt hurt and angry at the same time, but he also couldn't help but feel hopelessly in love with her. She regretted what she did. He could see that in her facial expressions. But she needed to snap him out of his tantrum. He acted like a baby for God's sake! Camille always knew exactly what to do to snap him out of it. He was such an idiot sometimes. Suddenly he noticed tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

They both looked at each other and started to laugh. They said the same thing to one another at the same time.

"That's so funny," Camille said. "It's like me can read each other's thoughts."

Logan agreed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," she said. "I hate to break your heart like that, but you need to eat to get better. I know it doesn't taste well, but it won't be for long. I'll even do the diet thing with you if you want me too."

"You're so sweet," Logan answered. "I know you did this only to help me. I'm sorry too for acting like a spoiled brat to you and the guys. You didn't deserve that! I'm so lucky to have all of you in my life."

"So," Camille smirked. "Do we kiss and make up now?"

"You bet," Logan said.

The boys and Katie also came back in the kitchen. Logan apologized to all of them too.

"And now … off to bed you," Camille said to him.

"What?" Logan replied. "It's only nine thirty."

"I know, but you need your rest," she said.

"I'm not tired," Logan whined.

"Loges, don't start," Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay," he said. "I'm going to bed. No worries."

He got up from his chair and Kendall was by his side to support him as he was still very weak.

"Can you at least tuck me in?" He asked his girlfriend with puppy dog eyes.

"Aw. I can't resist that," Camille said smiling brightly. "Heck yeah, I will."

Kendall helped Logan up the stairs and to the bathroom.

"I've got it covered now," Logan told Kendall. "Thanks man."

Kendall went downstairs once again and left the two lovebirds alone.

"I'll wait for you in the bedroom," Camille said. "Just yell whenever you're ready, okay?"

"Cami?" He said.

"Yes, what is it?" She answered him.

"Care to help me get changed?"

Camille came into the bathroom now.

"Do you really need me to help you?" She asked.

"I'm still very weak," he said. "And I like it when you take care of me."

Camille first got his flannel pajamas. She made him hold up his arms, so she could pull his shirt off over his head. She helped him into his pajama top and softly closed the buttons. She then made him sit down on the edge of the bath tub, so she could take off his sweatpants. She helped him into his pajama pants straight away.

"Right," she said. "You're dressed. That's something else for a change."

Logan looked at her with a devious look in his dark eyes and his lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"I really do prefer it the opposite way, though?" He smirked.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"I bet you do," Camille laughed. "Come on, I'll tuck you in."

She helped Logan up and supported him all the way to his bed. Logan crawled into bed and Camille pulled his covers up to make him comfortable.

"There you go," she said softly. "Get some rest now. You're going to need plenty of it to get well again. "

"I know," Logan said.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," she said while gently kissing him on the lips. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight," he said. "Will I see you again tomorrow?"

"Sure you will," she answered. "I will be here the moment you wake up or even earlier."

Logan smiled and closed his eyes.

She tiptoed out of his room and joined the boys downstairs again.

"Everything alright between the both of you?" Kendall asked.

"Yes? Absolutely. Thank God," Camille smiled. "We both ended up apologizing to one another. It was kind of funny."

"You got him to eat again," Mama Knight said. "That's so wonderful. Thanks, Camille."

"Don't mention it," she said happily. "I promised Logan I would do the diet with him."

"You would?" Carlos asked.

"Absolutely," Camille said. "I'm going home now to find some cool recipes. I really want to try and spoil him as much as I can. I'll be back first thing in the morning. I promised Logan."

"Sure, sweetie," Mrs. Knight said smiling. "Let me know if you need some help with those recipes."

"Don't spoil him too much," Kendall said winking. "He'll easily get used to it."

Camille said goodbye and went home. The boys promised to keep her updated on Logan's condition during the night.

The next morning, Camille woke up bright and early as always. She got ready and nearly ran to apartment 2J. Kendall, Carlos and James were already up and having breakfast with Katie and Jennifer Knight. She greeted everybody in the kitchen.

"Found what you were looking for, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yep," Camille said happily. "How is he?"

"Our sleepyhead is still asleep," Kendall laughed. "He got through the night without any problems whatsoever and I bet he was dreaming nicely."

"Why is that?" Carlos asked.

"He had this big silly smile on his face," Kendall said laughing.

"Must have been a happy dream," Carlos said cheerfully. "Was it about corndogs? Ouch."

James hit him.

"No, Carlos," James said rolling his eyes. "Not everyone is into corndogs like you. Unless you know of a corndog named Camille?" He turned his attention to the blushing girl. "He was calling your name out loud over and over again during the night. Now I'm totally grumpy, because he ruined my beauty sleep and I really do need my beauty sleep." He pouted.

"Stop pouting, will you," Kendall argued. "You're not the one having to share the room with him."

"Okay, that's enough," Jennifer Knight said trying to end the endless bickering between the boys.

"Mind if I go and wake him up?" Camille asked.

"Not at all, sweetie," Mrs. Knight answered. "I'm very sure he'd love for you to wake him up."

Camille went upstairs and tiptoed into Logan's shared room with Kendall. Kendall's part of the room looked a complete mess and Camille couldn't help but smile. She knew how well organized her boyfriend was and he had to share the room with the most disorganized person alive. Logan was still sleeping peacefully. Camille sat down on his bed and gently ran a hand through his raven black hair without saying a word. Logan stirred in his sleep but kept his eyes shut. He leaned in to her touches.

"Logie, baby, time to get up?" She whispered in his ear. "It's a bright, new sunny day. Wakey wakey."

She pulled his covers down a bit and pressed sweet kisses on his forehead and cheek.

"Please don't stop," Logan mumbled his eyes still closed.

"You really like this, don't you?" Camille teased.

"Absolutely," Logan answered. He now opened his eyes and looked straight into his girlfriend's brown eyes.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He said smiling. "I love waking up with you by my side."

He closed his eyes and Camille immediately got the hint. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"I've made you a special breakfast," she said.

Logan pushed his covers all the way back and sat up slowly. He still felt a little wobbly in the morning due to the lack of food he had.

"Come here, handsome," Camille said quickly. "I'll support you when we go downstairs."

Logan happily leaned on his girlfriend as they made their way over to the kitchen.

"Logie, finally! You're awake!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Kendall teased.

"Good morning," Logan greeted his friends and his guardian and Katie.

"Is it?"James snapped back.

Logan looked confused.

"Apparently, you've been saying my name out loud all night long," Camille giggled. "James didn't get his much needed beauty sleep."

James angrily threw his slipper at Camille but missed. Instead, the slipper hit Logan on the head.

"Ouch," he said.

"Serves you right," James mumbled.

"I'm sorry, James," Logan said rubbing the sore spot on his head. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"Do you mind?" Mrs. Knight yelled at James. "The poor boy is recovering from a severe illness and you're on his case already. Leave him alone and first of all apologize to him for throwing that slipper."

"Sorry, Loges," James said. He acted like a kid who just got grounded.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked worriedly. She was at Logan's side straight away and checked the bruise on his head.

"It's nothing really, Mama Knight," Logan said shyly.

She disappeared into the kitchen to get an ice pack for Logan's head.

"It's okay," Logan said to James. "Don't worry. We're cool! I'm really sorry I kept you awake."

"It's okay, dude," James answered him. "I'm the one who should be apologizing really. I'm sorry I hit you on the head. I didn't mean to do it. Sure you're okay?"

"Absolutely," Logan stated. "Now let's have breakfast."

Camille handed him a glass of freshly pressed orange juice and a glass of almond milk to drink. She had also made him toast and a bowl of light yoghurt with fresh strawberries. It looked as if a happy smiling face was drawn into the yoghurt.

Logan smiled at her.

"Wow, this definitely looks delicious," he said. "Thanks, babe." He pressed a soft kiss on her lips.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:**** I'm not so sure about the rating on this chapter … Basically, the idea was for Camille to find means to calm her boyfriend down while he's being tested. So she will be teasing him a bit … Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks again to all readers/reviewers.**

Weeks passed by and Logan's condition was improving every day. He still had to watch what he ate, but Camille always made sure his food looked really good to get him to eat. Although he felt stronger already, he still wasn't allowed to do anything but rest. After three weeks of only watching TV, listening to music and studying a whole lot Logan got really bored. He wanted so badly to get back into the studio and sing and dance or even perform. Logan also wanted to attend college again like he used to before he got ill, instead of studying alone in apartment 2J. He knew he was doing really well since he got his grades back and he ended top of his class again as usual. That's why he studied really hard, because he was afraid of falling behind.

After three weeks he had to head back to the hospital to get checked out again. Mrs. Knight drove him there that morning and Camille had volunteered to stay with him. Mrs. Knight went up to the desk to get him checked in while his girlfriend pushed him in the hospital in a wheelchair. Logan absolutely hated that part.

"Stop pouting, Logie," Camille laughed. "You have to be in the wheelchair a little while longer. Doctor's orders, remember. And yeah you're really cute when you pout, but I'm not going to give in."

The nurse showed them the room he was going to be in. Mrs. Knight helped Camille install Logan in the hospital bed and then said her goodbyes.

"I'll pick you up later, okay," she explained. "Call me when you know he'll be released again or when something is wrong," she said to Camille. "Bye for now, sweetie," she said to Logan as she gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. "And behave, alright."

Camille sat down in the chair next to her boyfriend.

"This is going to be a long, boring day," Logan sighed. "I can't even study in peace up here."

"You're worried about the tests, aren't you?" Camille asked him noticing how nervous he was getting.

"Yup," he admitted.

A nurse now entered the room.

"So, I see you're in your bed again. Good!" She said.

Logan felt like a little kid.

"But you're still dressed," she went on.

"What?" Logan asked confused. He hoped he didn't hear what she had just said.

"You need to get undressed," she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "It's much easier for all of the tests we have to run."

Logan's cheeks flushed a bright red and he was getting even more uncomfortable.

"I'll give you hand," the young nurse said quickly pulling Logan's covers from him and reaching for the hem of his t-shirt.

Logan was far too surprised to even react.

"Oh no, you're not," Camille said standing up from her chair. She looked angrily at the nurse. "I will help him, thank you." She pushed the nurse out of the way.

"Look, it's my job," the young nurse answered her. She didn't give up without a fight.

Camille disliked her already. She couldn't help but feel jealous. She thought the girl was eyeing her boyfriend a bit too much.

"Yeah, well he's my boyfriend," she said. "I'm telling you I've got it covered. Now, do they need him to be fully naked for these tests?"

"Camille!" Logan said in a high pitched voice. He was blushing even more by now.

"No," the nurse answered her. "He can still wear his underwear."

"Too bad," Camille said. She was still extremely jealous at the young nurse and she decided to make her see that Logan was truly hers. "Beneath all of this, he's a hiding one hell of a sexy body."

"Camille!" Logan so badly wanted to hide beneath his covers by now.

The nurse didn't answer her back but turned on her heels and left the room.

"Right. I think we got rid of that one," Camille said winking at Logan.

"Why did you do that for?" He said still blushing furiously.

"It's the truth," Camille said. "You do have a very sexy body. And she can't have you!"

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"Well, she was ogling you all the time and she couldn't wait to get you out of your shirt," Camille answered. "Too bad. I have total dibs on you!"

"She was not ogling me," Logan said nervously playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Yes, baby, she totally was," Camille said. She ran a hand through his raven black hair. "You don't know how cute, adorable and hot you really are. Girls will easily fall for you, but you're all mine." Her hand slid from Logan's hair to his shoulder blades and afterwards she let her hand roam all over his chest and firm abs.

"Don't worry, Cami," Logan said. "I only want you to be my girlfriend. I'm not interested in anybody else. I love you."

"Good," Camille said smirking. She pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. "I love you too. Now, let's get you undressed, shall we."

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Logan said teasingly.

"I sure am," she answered smirking once more.

She made him put up his arms above his head as she pulled his shirt off. She smiled deviously and let her hands roam his chest and abs once more.

She looked into Logan's dark brown eyes and noticed just how much he loved to feel her touches.

Her soft hands found his belt buckle and she gently undid it never once breaking eye contact with Logan. Her fingers fumbled with the button and the zipper of his pants. Her cold fingers made contact with his skin and Logan couldn't help but shiver.

She very gently tugged on the legs of his skinny jeans.

Logan swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Cami," he said. His voice sounded deep and hoarse. "We're still in the hospital, you know. And I'm not fully cured yet."

"I know," Camille said smiling while she pulled his pants off all the way. "But I just got you undressed for the tests as requested without you freaking out over it. I think I did a great job!"

"I guess you did," Logan answered a little surprised. "I just thought … you know."

"What?" Camille asked teasing him some more.

"Well … uh … you seemed so eager to do this, you know," Logan said shyly.

Camille pulled him in her arms for a sweet, passionate kiss.

"I'll make it all up to you when you are fully cured, baby," she whispered seductively in his ear.

The doctor finally entered the room.

"Good morning, Logan," he said to his patient.

"Good morning," Logan answered politely.

"So, how have you been feeling, young man?" He asked.

"I feel a lot better," Logan said. He shifted uncomfortable in the small bed.

"Good to hear," the doctor said. "We're just going to run some tests this morning and then we'll release you again so you can go home and rest some more."

"He is really nervous about the tests," Camille said. "Can you explain what you're going to do?"

"Off course," the doctor said.

He explained that they were going to do a blood test, some scans and an ultrasound of Logan's abdomen and a complete physical to check his vitals. Although he was pretty nervous about the blood test, Logan wasn't too nervous about all the other tests.

"And that's it?" He asked relieved.

"Not completely," the doctor answered. "We also have to make a film of your stomach. We're going to insert a small tube down your throat and lower it into your stomach so we can have a real close look at how things are going."

"A tube down my throat," Logan repeated nervously.

"Yes, it's a standard procedure," the doctor informed him.

Logan's face drained of any and all color straight away. He got so worked up he forgot to breath properly. Camille and the doctor were still discussing the procedure.

"I … I … don't … feel … so … good … now," Logan stammered before passing out.

Camille sighed. It was going to be a long hard day for her Logan.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

He woke up a few seconds later once again.

"Hey, sweetie," Camille said softly.

He smiled faintly.

"Logan, if you're not comfortable with this procedure and if you feel nervous we can sedate you during the test if you like," the doctor said. "In your case, I would say we better go with that option all together."

"Will I …," Logan tried to ask.

"You won't feel a thing," the doctor explained softly.

They started with all the other tests straight away. Camille stayed at Logan's side at all times. She held his hand or softly ran a hand through his soft hair. She pulled him in her arms when the nurse would draw his blood. Logan was calm when she was with him. It was now time for the last test.

"Okay," the doctor said. "We are going to sedate you and you won't feel a thing. Camille will be able to stay with you too."

"Fine, let's do this so I can finally go home," Logan said trying to act brave. He gave the doctor his arm once again and looked away from the syringe. He locked eyes with his girlfriend.

"Right," the doctor said. "Could you count backwards from 10 to zero for me, Logan?"

Logan laughed at Camille and she smiled back at him stroking his cheek softly.

"Ten … nine…" Logan was out like a light straight away.

"Are you up to this?" The doctor asked Camille.

"I think so," she said a little nervous.

"Have a seat and hold his hand," the doctor said. "I'll explain what we see. Okay?"

They started inserting the tube down Logan's throat. Camille grew a bit worried when Logan started to convulse when the tube entered his body.

"That's normal. Don't worry," the doctor explained. "He doesn't feel a thing. Rest assure. We're nearly there."

As soon as the camera was inside Logan's stomach, the doctor explained what he saw.

"That looks all fine to me," he said happily. "The rest of his test results were good too. I would say he can start to eat normally once again."

"What a relieve," Camille said. "I was running out of special recipes and he gets grumpy in the morning without his coffee."

The doctor chuckled.

"I would still advise him to take it easy a little bit longer," he said. "He doesn't have to stay in bed all day anymore. He can start doing some sports again such as hiking and jogging or swimming. He'll still get tired very easily. That's normal! In about two weeks he will be fully cured and can start to rehearse with the band once again. He will, however, need to have a special medication for his allergy with him at all times from now on. It looks like a pen with a little needle. It has a special medicine inside which needs to be injected in the belly right after digestion to stop a possible allergic reaction and shock."

"Poor, Logie," Camille said. "He really hates needles."

"This one doesn't hurt," the doctor explained. "And he will need to learn to do it himself and I will teach you how to do it too if you like."

Meanwhile, Logan was waking up very slowly. His throat hurt and was very dry.

"Hey, handsome," Camille said sweetly. "Are you up again?"

He smiled at her.

"How do you feel?" She asked him.

"Dry throat," he managed to croak.

"Don't worry, we'll bring you a glass of water in a minute," the doctor said. "Meanwhile, I have some very good news for you. Your condition has improved a lot and you no longer need to be on a diet. Yu can start eating normal once again. You can also start to swim, run and hike at a gentle pace once again. You don't need to remain in bed all day anymore, but take it easy for another 2 weeks or so. Is that a deal."

Logan eagerly nodded his head.

"There is one more thing," the doctor added. "You need to have an allergy pen with you at all times. I will show you how to use it when necessary. Can you sit up for me?"

Logan sat up and watched the doctor intently. He showed the little pen and explained to Logan how to use it.

"You just grab some flesh close to your belly button and quickly insert the needle of the pen," he said. "It has a short needle. You'll inject the medicine right underneath your skin and it will prevent you from having a bad allergic reaction or even going into shock."

He needed to try it out himself. Although his hand shook badly at first, he quickly found out that the needle didn't hurt at all.

"Right, young man," the doctor said. "I think I can release you once again. You can get dressed now."

Logan thanked the doctor. He was relieved that he was doing so well. Camille gave him his clothes so he could change back into them in the bathroom. She called Mama Knight to explain that Logan was doing well and would be released, but she told her to pick them up somewhere else.

"That's a very good idea, sweetie," Mama Knight said.

Logan didn't take long to get ready.

Camille and Logan happily left the hospital hand in hand after Logan received his release papers from his doctor.

"Did you call Mama Knight?" He asked her.

"Yup," Camille said. "She is picking us up later, but I have a little surprise planned for you."

Logan's eyes lit up like those of a toddler getting a new toy.

"What is it?" He asked getting curious.

"You'll see," she said smirking.

Camille and Logan walked out of the hospital still holding hands. Logan had no clue where they were going. They walked slowly and Camille kept a close eye on her boyfriend, but he seemed to be able to enjoy walking around once again. After a while they finally arrived at the mall.

"Are you taking me out shopping?" Logan asked. He didn't like to shop at all like most boys do.

"Yes, 'cause you could use some more swagger," Camille teased him.

"Cami, I tried that once before remember. I really do hate tight pants," Logan whined.

"But they look so sexy on you, Logie," Camille said. She looked at him through her eyelashes.

"Fine. Fine," Logan said giving in. He could never really say no to his girlfriend.

Camille eagerly pulled him by his hand yelling: "We finally got here."

She pulled Logan into the store. He had kept his head low all the time, but now looked up to see Camille dragged him into a Starbucks.

"What's this?" He asked surprised.

"I know how much you've must your coffee, baby," she said. "I wanted to surprise you by buying you a cup of your favorite coffee."

Logan smiled his dimpled smile and Camille all but melted.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you," he said softly.

"Yes, you did," Camille said smiling lovingly.

"Well I can't begin to describe how much I really do love you," he said. "This is the best surprise ever. I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

He locked eyes with her and gently pulled her towards him. For a moment he didn't care whether there were people watching them. He pressed his lips onto Camille's in a tender, loving kiss. Camille wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she answered him. "Now let's get you your favorite coffee, shall we?"

A few minutes later, they were both seated at the table with their coffees. Logan eagerly grabbed his cup and drank. He closed his eyes and enjoyed how the warm fluid ran down his still sore throat.

"God, this really is like heaven on earth," he said closing his eyes as he enjoyed his drink.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: ****This story is coming to an end. I hope you all liked it. Thanks a million to everyone who read and reviewed.**

**Chapter 23**

"So I take it you loved my surprise," Camille smirked.

"Absolutely," he said getting excited. "Thanks for coming with me to the hospital. I really appreciate that. You're the sweetest girl ever!"

"You're welcome," she said. "Anyway, I needed to make sure those nurses all kept their hands to themselves."

"Cami, she was just doing her job," Logan said blushing furiously once again.

"Well, she certainly seemed to be enjoying her job for sure," Camille said crossing her arms.

"Is someone jealous?" Logan teased.

"Don't push your luck, Mitchell," she said fake mocking.

"Don't worry, baby," he said softly. "I only have eyes for you." He took her hand in his and locked eyes with her. "I love you, Camille. I really do love you a whole lot."

"I love you too, Logan. I'm so glad you're finally getting better," she said smiling.

The finished their coffee thoroughly enjoying one another's company and then walked towards the meeting point where Mama Knight already waited for them.

"Hi, guys," she said. "How are you feeling, sweetie."

"I'm fine," Logan said. "I'm just glad I can eat what I want to again and can do stuff again."

"So, what would you like to have for dinner?" Mama Knight asked him.

"Oh can we have dinosaur shaped chicken and fries?" He said getting excited.

"Sure, sweetie, whatever you want," Mama Knight said.

"Really, Logan?" Camille asked. "I have been slaving all day on Valentine's Day to cook you dinner and you actually really like dinosaur shaped chicken?"

"I do," Logan admitted. "And I know it's actually kid's food. We used to eat it all the time at Kendall's after Pee Wee hockey practice when we were eight. But I loved your cooking too, you know."

"That is until I almost poisoned you," she said sadly.

"Baby, stop doing that," he said as he lifted her chin with his finger. "It is not your fault that I got sick. And I'm getting all better now."

He pulled her in his arms and kissed her. Camille threw her arms around his neck and kissed him right back. For a moment, the world around them didn't exist anymore.

"Hey, you guys," Mama Knight said looking into her rear-window mirror. "You know you're not fully healed yet, right. You're still officially sick for another two weeks."

"I know." Logan pouted.

"Stop pouting, young man," Mama Knight said. "You know that's not gonna work with me, although it's adorable. But you need to get healthy again first."

Camille couldn't help but giggle.

The next two weeks passed by really slowly according to Logan. He ate normal food again and it all tasted heavenly. He also hiked half an hour every day, jogged around Palm Wood's Park and went swimming with the guys and his girlfriend too. He slowly regained his usual strength, but was still tired at night. By the end of the two weeks, he really did feel completely healed once again.

He wanted to plan a very special date with Camille, since their Valentine's date had ended badly. He did remember that he wanted to ask her to marry him that night. Kendall had safely hid the engagement ring he had bought in his night stand. Although Logan really wanted to pop the question, he was still scared. That night, after Camille went back home to her apartment, Logan talked to his best friends.

"I really want that date and my proposal to be special," Logan said.

"So we know," Kendall said. "You need a cool location for a start."

"And some privacy," Carlos said.

"And you definitely need to look hot," James said.

"Hey, wait," Kendall said. "I think I know where you can have dinner: the beach."

"That's a great idea," Carlos chimed in. "Camille absolutely loves the beach. And you can be alone there too."

"Guys, I don't want to have a pick nick with her," Logan complained.

"Who said anything about a pick nick?" Kendall said. "You can have a full meal there."

"How?" Logan asked getting curious.

"Well, we'll put up a tent and set a table and some comfortable chairs for you guys. We can order take-away food from your favorite place and serve it to you as your personal waiters." He explained.

"I like it so far," Logan said. "Go on."

"Camille needs to dress up for the occasion and so do you," James said. "You should at least were a tuxedo, my friend. You do remember how Camille almost melted last time you wore one to the prom, right."

"And she loves to see you perform," Carlos said happily. "So you should sing Worldwide to her. She totally adores that song."

"And what about the proposal?" Logan asked.

"Well, at the end of the wonderful date, you and your lovely lady date can have a glass of champagne while looking at the stars," Kendall said. "We'll put the ring in her glass."

"Once she sees the ring, you get it out of her glass and get down on one knee and propose," James said. "It's that simple! And please don't bleep blap bloop this time."

"So what do you think?" The guys all asked in unison.

"I love it," Logan said. "But how are we going to get all of that stuff at the beach?"

"Leave it all to us," Kendall said. "All you need to do is arrange a date for your special evening."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The next two weeks passed by really slowly according to Logan. He ate normal food again and it all tasted heavenly. He also hiked half an hour every day, jogged around Palm Wood's Park and went swimming with the guys and his girlfriend too. He slowly regained his usual strength, but was still tired at night. By the end of the two weeks, he really did feel completely healed once again.

He wanted to plan a very special date with Camille, since their Valentine's date had ended badly. He did remember that he wanted to ask her to marry him that night. Kendall had safely hid the engagement ring he had bought in his night stand. Although Logan really wanted to pop the question, he was still scared. That night, after Camille went back home to her apartment, Logan talked to his best friends.

"I really want that date and my proposal to be special," Logan said.

"So we know," Kendall said. "You need a cool location for a start."

"And some privacy," Carlos said.

"And you definitely need to look hot," James said.

"Hey, wait," Kendall said. "I think I know where you can have dinner: the beach."

"That's a great idea," Carlos chimed in. "Camille absolutely loves the beach. And you can be alone there too."

"Guys, I don't want to have a pick nick with her," Logan complained.

"Who said anything about a pick nick?" Kendall said. "You can have a full meal there."

"How?" Logan asked getting curious.

"Well, we'll put up a tent and set a table and some comfortable chairs for you guys. We can order take-away food from your favorite place and serve it to you as your personal waiters." He explained.

"I like it so far," Logan said. "Go on."

"Camille needs to dress up for the occasion and so do you," James said. "You should at least were a tuxedo, my friend. You do remember how Camille almost melted last time you wore one to the prom, right."

"And she loves to see you perform," Carlos said happily. "So you should sing Worldwide to her. She totally adores that song."

"And what about the proposal?" Logan asked.

"Well, at the end of the wonderful date, you and your lovely lady date can have a glass of champagne while looking at the stars," Kendall said. "We'll put the ring in her glass."

"Once she sees the ring, you get it out of her glass and get down on one knee and propose," James said. "It's that simple! And please don't bleep blap bloop this time."

"So what do you think?" The guys all asked in unison.

"I love it," Logan said. "But how are we going to get all of that stuff at the beach?"

"Leave it all to us," Kendall said. "All you need to do is arrange a date for your special evening."

**Chapter 24**

Logan was finally declared completely healed once again and he had arranged his big date with Camille. He was super nervous that night. Camille only knew that it was a surprise dinner and that she had to dress up. She had Jo, Lucy and Alexa help her pick out an outfit for her date. Since the girls all new what Logan's plans were, they know just what to do.

"My long red evening dress. Really?" Camille asked. "It's only a dinner date and Logan never said it would be something fancy."

"He only wants the best for you," Jo said.

"Yes, he wants to make up for the last date gone wrong," Lucy went on.

"Please, the boy loves dinosaur shaped chicken," Camille said.

"He really wanted to do take you out somewhere special this time," Alexa said smiling.

"Where too?" Camille asked.

"Cam, it's a surprise. We can't tell you. Just wait and see," Jo said.

Camille sighed and got dressed in her red dress. The girls all helped her with her hair and make-up. When it was time for the date, the girls all went down with Camille. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

It was time to meet up, but there was no trace of Logan. Camille already started to get uneasy. Logan was always on time. All of a sudden a white limo pulled up in front of the Palm Woods. The driver got out and came up to meet the group.

"Miss Roberts?" He asked.

"Yes," she said sounding surprised.

"Mister Mitchell requested to pick you up and drive you to dinner. I also have these for you." The driver handed her a bouquet of red roses.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I'm not allowed to give you that information," he said winking at the other girls.

"Well, I'm not getting in if I don't know what's going on," she said angrily. "Where is Logan anyway?"

"Mister Mitchell is waiting for you already," the driver tried again.

But Camille stubbornly refused to get in the car.

"Great," Jo mumbled. The other girls couldn't help but nod their heads. "This is going wrong straight away. Keep her busy while I talk to Logan."

Jo hastily snuck out and called Logan's cell.

"Hey," he said. "What's up?"

Jo noticed that his voice was trembling indicating how nervous he was.

"Cami refuses to get into the limo. We tried, but she doesn't want to get in if she doesn't know where they're taking her."

"Call her, dude," she heard Kendall tell Logan. He must have his phone on speaker she thought.

"What do I tell her?" Logan asked nervously.

"Tell her you had a meeting with Gustavo and it actually took a little longer than expected," Jo said.

"Great one, babe," she heard Kendall say.

She hung up the phone and ran back to the other girls. Camille was pacing around frantically when her phone rang.

"Logan, where the hell are you?" She nearly yelled in the phone.

"Baby, I'm at the restaurant already," he lied. "Our meeting with Gustavo ran a little late and I came straight here so we wouldn't miss our reservation. I've send a limo to come get you."

"You did?" Camille asked softly.

"It should be there by now," Logan lied some more.

"It is, baby," she said. "Don't worry, I'm on my way." She got in the limo and waved at the girls.

They all sighed relieved.

The limo drove for a short while and stopped near the shore. Camille curiously peeked outside and she saw a candle lit path on the beach. Suddenly, her door was opened and she saw her boyfriend's face appear.

"My lady," he said while holding out his hand to her.

Camille grabbed his hand and stepped out of the limo. She was now facing him and noticed how well he looked. He was dressed in a beautiful black and white tuxedo. They locked eyes straight away.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said flashing her his dimpled smile.

"Hey, handsome," she said. "God, Logie, you look so hot."

"You look really beautiful," he said.

He took her hand in his and together they walked over the candle lit path.

"I thought about having a romantic dinner on the beach with you," he said softly.

"Oh, Logie. You're so wonderful," she said softly pecking his lips.

Logan lifted her up in his arms bridal style and carried her towards their table.

They enjoyed a delicious dinner served by all the members of BTR and Camille enjoyed every second of it. She knew she desperately wanted Logan to be part of her everyday life and wanted so badly to ask him to move in with her. But she wanted to wait until she got him alone.

Camille ate the last spoon of her delicious dessert. She really was impressed by her boyfriend's date.

"I have something more planned for you," he said.

"Really?" She asked getting exited.

Kendall, Carlos and James appeared carrying bar stools and they all sat down. Logan joined them. Kendall started strumming his guitar and everyone started to sing 'Worldwide'. Camille couldn't help but shed a tear. Logan serenaded her and it was so touching she just wanted to jump him there and then.

"My God, Logan," she said. "This date just can't get any better."

"Oh I think it can," he said nervously. He held out his hand and Camille noticed that his hand was trembling slightly.

Kendall, Carlos and James appeared again. Kendall was carrying a bottle of champagne, Carlos held a candle light and James had two glasses in his hand. They placed everything on the table, winked at their best friend unnoticed by his girlfriend and left the couple alone.

"Logie, champagne?" She exclaimed. "I love champagne."

She hurried over to her chair, sat down and grabbed her glass only to notice that there was actually something at the bottom of her glass. Her breath hitched in her throat for a minute and she locked eyes with Logan without saying a word. Logan stood up, went over to her, grabbed the item from her glass, took her hand in his and sat down on one knee.

"Cami," he started. His voice was trembling with emotions. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You're so sweet and caring and gorgeous. I love you so much. And I … you knew. I screwed up last time. You knew with the throwing up and …"

"Too much info? Just focus!" James yelled from the bushes.

"Right. Uh. Where was I," Logan stuttered some more. "Cami, I … How do say this. I mean … you know where this is going, right."

Camille had a hard time containing her laughter.

"Just say it, you idiot," Kendall yelled.

Logan took a deep shaky breath, opened his hand which contained a beautiful diamond engagement ring and locked eyes with Camille. Her beautiful dark brown eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears by now. He could almost feel how much she wanted for him to ask the question he was about to pop.

He suddenly got brave and asked her: "Camille Roberts, will you marry me?"

Tears of joy now spilled down her cheeks.

"Yes, Logan Mitchell," she said. "I absolutely want nothing more than to marry you."

Logan tenderly slipped the beautiful ring on her finger and pulled her in for a kiss. Sparks flew between them when they kissed.

"Aww," the girls and the guys all said in unison from the bushes. They had witnessed the whole proposal and were all super glad.

For a moment, Camille and Logan forgot where they were. They kissed each other passionately and let their hands roam the other's body. The others had climbed out of the bushes by now and all had their eyes on the couple making out.

"I love you so much and I want to be with you. I really do," Logan said seductively in her ear.

"I love you too," Camille said smiling.

"Get a room," James said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, we will," Logan answered showing him the key to a hotel room.

"Logan?" Camille said completely surprised.

"I want to have you all to myself tonight," Logan said smiling happily. "I think I've waited long enough for this night. I have to make up to you for ruining last time."

Camille just smiled at him. The white limo appeared a second time a few minutes later and Logan carried his fiancé to the car bridal style after thanking all the girls and the guys first.

"You guys have fun," the group said in unison.

"We sure will," Camille smirked.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Logan opened the door for her like a true gentleman. As soon as he had climbed in with her, she snuggled closer to him.

"Happy?" He asked her.

"I don't think I can be even happier," she said. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"I can't wait to be your husband," he said smiling.

They drove for a while thoroughly enjoying one another's company until they arrived at Four Seasons Hotel. Camille was completely overwhelmed.

"Logie!" She exclaimed. "Isn't this awfully expensive?"

"Anything for you, my sweet," he said as he helped her out of the limo.

Their hands intertwined perfectly and they walked inside the luxurious hotel.

"Good evening, Mr. Mitchell," the front desk officer said. "We have brought everything you requested to your suite and breakfast will be served to your room tomorrow morning at 9. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks. We will," Logan answered politely.

They took the elevator up to the 18th floor and Logan guided his fiancé to their suite. He opened the door for her and let her in. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Camille pushed him with his back against the door and passionately kissed him. They broke the kiss when they needed to come up for air.

"Oh my God, Logan," she said breathlessly. "I have been wanting to be close to you for such a long time now."

"I know, Cami," he said softly. "But you'll have to wait a little while longer. I have it all planned for tonight."

He led her into the suite which was dimly lid.

"Wanna know my plans?" He teased.

"You bet," she answered.

"Well, first of all I wanna dance a slow dance with my beautiful fiancé, " he started. "I have rented a really romantic movie for us to watch while we sip some more champagne and eat strawberries. Afterwards, we can end our romantic night in our own private hot tub on the terrace overlooking the L.A. skyline. What do you think about that?"

"As long as you don't fall asleep and spend the night with me in the end that sounds like fun to me," Camille said teasingly.

Logan just smiled his signature crooked smile and put on some lovely romantic music.

"Can I have this dance, my lady," he teased.

He pulled Camille towards him. His arms went around her slender waist and she put her arms around his neck. Camille inhaled the scent of his aftershave and he inhaled the scent of her shampoo. Their cheeks made contact and Logan softly pressed butterfly kisses on her cheek and way down her neck. Camille's hand lovingly drew circles on his back. They locked eyes for a moment and passionately kissed while dancing.

A little while later, the music had ended. Logan took Camille by the hand and led her to the big, comfy white leather couch in the living room. He quickly ran to the kitchen and got the bowl of fresh strawberries from the refrigerator and opened up the champagne bottle. He first brought the bowl of fruit towards the living room and hurriedly ran back to the kitchen to fetch the bottle of champagne and two glasses. He poured the champagne into their glasses and handed one to Camille.

"To the loveliest, most gorgeous girl on the face of this Earth," he toasted.

"To the sweetest, sexiest guy I've ever known," Camille said.

They shared a passionate kiss once again. Logan took of his tuxedo vest and his dress shoes to get comfortable in the couch. He grabbed the remote and got comfortable in the couch as did Camille after she had also taken of her high heels. As soon as they sat down, Camille attacked Logan's lips once more fiercely. Her hands rested on his chest and she couldn't help but play with the buttons of his dress shirt.

"Na ah. You'll have to wait some more, babe," Logan teased as he took her hand in his.

"So what movie have you rented?" She asked. "Don't tell me it's a horror movie!"

"Don't worry," he said. "You'll love it."

He switched on the remote and Camille curiously watched the screen in front of her.

"We're watching Titanic, Logie?" She asked. "That's so romantic. I didn't even know you liked that movie."

"I love it," Logan admitted.

Camille snuggled closer in his arms as they both enjoyed the movie. Every now and then they ate a strawberry or sipped their champagne and sometimes they even shed a few tears during the movie.

The movie had ended and the end credits were still on screen, but the couple didn't even notice that. They were so lost in one another's eyes and shared another passion filled kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:**** So, this story wraps up here. I do hope you all liked it. I had fun writing it for sure. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews.**

**Chapter 26**

They only let go of one another when they needed to come up for air.

"I love you so very much," Camille said softly. "And I was so worried you wouldn't make it when you got sick. I don't know what I would do without you." A single tear ran over her cheek.

Logan wiped her tear away tenderly.

"Baby, I'm okay now," he said. "I'm not leaving you. I love you too. Very, very much."

"I want to get married as soon as possible," Camille sniffled.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Camille said. "I want a big wedding with all of our friends and family on the beach and I want to wear a beautiful white wedding dress."

Logan smiled his dimpled smile.

"Anything you want, gorgeous," he said. "I can't wait to make you my wife."

"Camille Mitchell. That does sound nice, right," she said.

"Well soon-to-be Mrs. Mitchell, will you do me the honor to get in the hot tub with me and watch the stars?" Logan asked winking playfully.

"Why Mr. Mitchell," Camille teased him right back. "I would very much. But I've got nothing to wear."

"I left you a little surprise in the bathroom," Logan said.

Camille ran up to the bathroom to find the bikini she had wanted to get for some time now.

"Logie," she yelled. "You're spoiling me. I'm so getting used to this."

"Please do," he said. "I got a little help from your girlfriends with your size."

Camille wasted no time and hurriedly took off her dress and put the new bikini on.

"Like what you see?" She teased Logan once she was dressed.

Logan wasn't able to utter a word for minutes. He just watched his beautiful girlfriend as his throat went dry.

"I do," he finally managed to say.

"So, are you going to wear your tuxedo to the tub?" She said when Logan couldn't stop himself from looking at her.

"Yes," he answered clearly not paying attention. But he quickly recovered. "Uh … no," he hurriedly said. "I'll go change."

He all but ran to the bathroom and put on his swim trunks.

"Now, I like what I see," Camille said flirtatiously. "Although I also thought you looked really hot in your tuxedo."

"I promise to wear one on our wedding," he said smiling before he scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the hot tub bridal style.

They sat down next to another and snuggled really close.

"It's such a beautiful night," Camille said looking at the stars with Logan. He held her in his big strong arms.

"And it's not over yet," he whispered in her. "I've had to wait long enough to be close to you."

"Oh, it will be a night you'll never forget, baby," Camille teased.

Logan smiled his lopsided grin.

"Let's talk about our future life together first," she said.

"Sure," Logan said. "Where do you wanna live? I suppose we can't keep living in 2J once we're married."

"You know," Camille started. "On our Valentine's Day dinner gone wrong, I was going to ask you to move in with me."

"You were?" Logan asked a little surprised.

Camille merely nodded.

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Logan answered her.

She smiled and snuggled closer to him once more. They enjoyed the silence and watched the stars for a few moments.

"Logie, do you wanna have kids?" She asked him softly.

"I absolutely want to have kids with you," he said. He turned her head towards him and gazed into her dark brown eyes.

She softly caressed his cheek and he played with her long curls without breaking eye contact. They inched closer to one another and ended up kissing. Without saying a word, Logan lifted her from the tub bridal style and carried her towards the master bedroom.

"I'll never forget this night, Logie," she said tenderly.

"This is just the beginning of forever, Cami," he said. He pulled her in his strong arms and kissed her.

"I could easily get used to this fairytale," Camille said when they came up for air. "I finally do get to have my very own prince charming."

THE END


End file.
